The Dark Seal
by KittynMina
Summary: Ronald never meant to end up where he was. He had his life planned. He was going to get a good job, a meet nice women, maybe settle down and just enjoy his life in Dispatch. What he didn't plan was his seniors and the darkness they were going to drag him into.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The first chapter of a new fic coming up. In which we follow Ronnie dear struggling with his early days as a reaper, and the things he did to get attention and so on. Poor baby. The entire plot revolved around my random idea that the reapers are much darker, plot important characters that we think. Anyway... reviews are very much appreciated, peoples, and thanks if you leave one.

* * *

"Where did you get this tattoo, Ronnie?"

Delicate fingers slid across Ronald's chest and he shivered slightly, still in a slight haze from earlier activities. The raven haired beauty beside him moved from where she was leaning on his shoulder and leant down to kiss the seal like mark. He hissed softly and she giggled, slowly tracing the patterns with the tip of her tongue.

"Where did you get it?" she purred. "Tell me, love?"

"It was a drunken mistake," Ronald muttered, turning away. She knew him better than most, she was a serious girlfriend. Ronald didn't want to lie to her. He didn't want her to ever know what happened. "It's nothing."

"Eric has the same one just here…" she said, tilting him back to face her and drawing circles on the lowest point on his back. Ronald frowned. He knew that, but that meant she had seen Eric undressed. "What's does it mean?"

"I don't know," he said, turning away again. "Eric and I got drunk and I woke up and had this."

"It's pretty, even if it does look a bit like a demon's seal."

Ronald nodded. There was a reason for that. A reason he never wanted to admit to anyone he cared for. He wanted things to be ok again. He wanted to forget the screams in his head and his senior's insane laughter. He wanted it all to go away, but he couldn't walk away.

He couldn't even if he wanted to.

* * *

Ronald couldn't understand why his seniors didn't like him. He was part of London Dispatch, quite possibly the best in the world, full of the best reapers and with the best support. There was nowhere else like it. And Ronald was there. He was finally there.

At the top if the London Dispatch food chain, and sometimes it honestly seemed that was what it was, were the best of the best. The man in charge, William T. Spears, was terrifying. He was cold and strict and a slaver driver. No normal person said more than was necessary to him or questioned him. Ronald tried hard to please him. He worked hard to try and get some attention from William. He'd never lost a soul, he worked harder than anyone else at his level or above. He worked himself to the bone to get his seniors' attention.

The one senior who did pay him attention wasn't that much better. Grell Sutcliff was supposedly keeping an eye on him. He seemed to spend more time running off after romance or being suspended than actually helping and Ronald got stuck doing his paperwork, another desperate cry for attention. He didn't know why William kept him around sometimes.

Then there was Alan Humphries. He seemed rather nice; polite and courteous if nothing else. Ronald had been struggling with his tie and Alan had helped him out more than once. That was it though. While he was polite and seemed friendly enough, when he spoke to Ronald there was a cold, scathing edge too his voice. There was always something almost sarcastic to it. There seemed to be a double meaning to everything.

And that was when he wasn't with his boyfriend, Eric Slingby. People said he looked like and older, rougher version of Ronald. Ronald himself didn't see him, but he knew Eric made no secret of his dislike for Ronald. He'd deliberately knock his paperwork from his hands in the halls, he'd lose his files, kicked him out of his seat at lunch and had even locked him in the office one night.

But they were Ronald's seniors, some of the best reapers in the world and Ronald wanted their approval.

Eric had locked him in the office again. He groaned and collapsed back against the door but it gave way and arms wrapped around him. As he glanced up, a blindfold was pulled over his eyes and his arms pulled back and tied.

"Hey, what's going on? Let me go!"

"Shut up, kid."

Eric? What punishment was he in for now? He was hauled off the ground and thrown over Eric's shoulder, little rougher than was necessary. Honestly, Eric could do whatever he wanted and Ronald didn't think anyone but Alan and William would call him out on it. They certainly hadn't so far. He ended up being dumped on what felt like a couch, a cover pulled up and around him and a pillow slipped under his head.

"What's going on?" Ronald said weakly. "Mr Slingby?"

"You didn't hurt him, did you love?" came Alan's voice from somewhere above him. A delicate hand ran through his hair and Ronald turned his head, trying to find a gap in the blindfold. "Don't struggle, Knox, you'll slide off the couch and hit the table. I don't want more dents."

"M-Mr Humphries?" He squirmed slightly against the holdings around his wrists. "What's happening?"

"He told you to stop struggling, Knox," Eric growled. Alan soothing hand in his hair was quickly replaced with Eric's, tugging his head back sharply. "Do as you're told."

"What do you want? Come on, guys, please, let me go."

Eric released his hair and Ronald was stuck lying on the sofa, completely at a lost as there was the rustling of fabric then a door shutting and locking. He struggled to sit up and tilted his head again, trying to find any creases where they could get some light in. He really couldn't understand what he'd done to deserve this treatment by his seniors. They certainly didn't treat the other juniors as badly as they did him. He was sure he'd have noticed if there were others being locked in offices and bullied into paperwork or torments and shunned. Had he done something wrong? Something to deserve this treatment in their eyes?

Deciding his seniors had done a pretty good job trying the blindfold, Ronald laid back against the pillow and tried to sleep. It was all he could do. Of course, it was a little hard to sleep when he was tied up like this. He really didn't get it. Pushing aside the fact that they all seemed to hate him, what use would having him tied up and all but held captive here actually achieve unless they just wanted to be sadistic and there was no real reason?

He had no idea how long it had been when the door opened and closed again and he assumed that was Eric and Alan back. After a long moment, there was a noise he couldn't quite figure out and the cushions dipped near his waist.

"Are you hungry, Knox?" Alan said.

Ronald nodded weakly and Eric growled. "Speak, boy."

"Y-yes," Ronald squeaked.

"Yes, what?" he said firmly.

"Yes, s-sirs," he said quickly, nodding his head. "Please. I'm really hungry." Eric chuckled maliciously and Ronald lowered his head. Eric had taken his lunch from him today. "Please…"

Eric laughed again and Alan sighed, running his hand gently through his hair. "What's wrong, Knox?" It sounded almost gentle and polite, even considerate, as always, but there was still that sharp, cool edge to it. "You sound uncomfortable. You're not afraid of us, are you?"

"N-No," he replied, tilting his head in an attempt to find his seniors. "I just don't understand what's going on."

Alan hummed understandingly, at least it hoped it was understanding rather than mocking. It could go either way. Still there were his fingers running soothingly though his hair. It was at least something gentle about the situation. Suddenly, he was pulled to sit up and Eric's thumb brushed over his lips. What the hell were they doing here? What did they want from him?

"He's cute," Eric mutter thoughtfully. "I'm a little short on cash. Think we could sell him?"

"What?" Ronald cried, jerking back only to yelp as Alan's hand clenched in his hair and pulled him back firmly. "You-you're not really going to- what's going on?"

"What do you think, Alan?" he continued. By now Ronald was trembling, not at all comforted by Alan stroking his hair again, or by Eric's iron grip on his jaw. This was terrifying. He'd never been so scared in his life and he was supposed to be able to trust his co-workers with his life. "We could. I've reaped enough souls from some shady people looking for a cute little boy like him. We could get some good money for him, I'll bet. Maybe even some demons who'd pay."

"Eric," Alan snapped. "We're not selling him to a demon." Ronald struggled to twist away but both his seniors held him still. And Ronald had been hoping for a second that Alan was going to tell Eric off for wanting to sell him. How foolish of him. They really did hate him, didn't they? "You'll be suggesting we let prostitute him next."

"We could. That'd be a steady income then."

"No!" Ronald cried, twisting desperately. "Please, no."

"No, Eric," Alan said firmly. "Stop struggling, Knox, I've warned you before. You'll put a dent in my table."

"Please, Mr Humphries," he said desperately. "Please, I don't understand what I've done to deserve this. I don't understand what you want from me. I'm sorry."

Eric's hand moved from his jaw and Alan shifted his weight to lie against his shoulder, stilling stroking his hair. Finally it seemed more comforting than threatening. The room fell into an awkward silence and Ronald's breath caught as Alan's arm wrapped around his middle, pulling him gently closer. He couldn't stand this silence, not knowing whether that what they wanted from him. What was happening? There was silence for the rest of the evening, only broken when Alan sat him up and fed him some soup.

Ronald must have dozed off in the darkness, because when he was aware of the world again, he was being carried along in Eric's arms. He groaned slightly and Eric chuckled and dropped him. Ronald gave an undignified yelp and fell on the bed. Eric undid his wrists but kept him pinned down, and Ronald was very aware of Eric's weight leaning over him. His breath fell over Ronald's cheek and he turned away.

"You should keep what happened tonight just our little secret, Knox," he said firmly. Ronald nodded instantly. He wasn't going to argue with him. He had no idea what had actually happened that night, but he wasn't going to say anything. "That's good. If I hear you mentioning it, you might end up in a mess." Another frantic nod. "Good boy. You play your cards right and you might get somewhere in Dispatch." Ronald's eyes widened behind the blindfold and he turned slightly, to where he figured Eric was. Really? Eric actually thought he could get somewhere? Even after all he'd done to him? The older blond's lips brushed his cheek and he shivered. "We're watching you, Knox."

The door shut and Ronald sat bolt upright, pulling away the blindfold and running after him. Eric was already gone though. He sighed and returned to his room, flopping back on the bed. What was going on? If they were watching him, and they thought he could do well, why were they being so cruel? What had tonight been about? It didn't make any sense. But, maybe now, now they'd admitted to watching him, maybe they'd start treating him better. Maybe this was the start of something better.

The next morning, he hurried into work with his files and coffee, unable to stop grinning at the idea of being treated better by his seniors. They _were_ paying attention to him, so he'd just have to make sure he was working even harder than usual to make things better. Sooner or later, he'd get where he wanted to be. He _had_ to.

He bumped into Alan first, nearly literally. He danced aside and the only damage was the puddle of coffee on the floor. Alan sighed and Ronald grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Mr Humphries. I'm so sorry. It's not all of it, is it? Did I spill any over you? I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Knox," Alan said firmly. Ronald nodded quickly and lowered his head. There was that thinly veiled sarcasm and annoyance beneath the polite cheer. "You shouldn't be running in the hall though. You'll get into trouble."

"Yes, Mr Humphries, I'm so sor-" He yelped pathetically as someone smacked him from behind, sending his files and coffee to the floor in a heap. "What the-"

He turned just as Eric threw him to the floor with his things. "That should make up for your coffee, Alan."

"Really, how clumsy of you," Alan said. It took Ronald a moment to realise Alan was talking to him. He crouched down and gently helped Ronald to his hands and knees. "All your reports are ruined now. You see, didn't I warn you not to run in the halls?"

So much for being treated better. He nodded slightly. There was no point arguing. "I'm sorry, Mr Humphries."

"What on earth is going on here?" William said, walking passed. "Knox, get up off the floor this instant."

"I'm sorry, sir," he said quickly, standing up shakily. "I tripped. I'm sorry."

William glared down at him and Ronald stepped black slightly. He was going to get killed at this rate. "Those reports are ruined, Knox. I suggest you clear your schedule for the next few days. You'll be working overtime until you've made up for them."

"Yes sir…"

"Rickie," Grell squealed, bouncing over only to slip on the split coffee and fall on his behind. There was a ripping sound and Ronald decided the morning couldn't get any worse as Grell's eyes flew wide and wild. "Who spilt this coffee?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Mr Sutcliff!" Ronald blurted.

Grell snarled and got up, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his trousers, showing Ronald the rip. Ronald turned bright red as Eric sniggered, trying not to think about the fact that Grell seemed to be wearing lacy underwear. This was horrendous and embarrassing. How was he supposed to deal with any of this? Especially with Grell advancing on him.

"What did you just call me, Rickie?" he snarled.

"It-it's Ronald-"

"You're correcting me? _You're_ correcting _me_!" he screeched. Everyone was looking now and Eric was grinning like this was the best show he'd ever seen. Grell slammed Ronald into the wall by his throat. "You little twerp! You dare to correct me! Say me name, you little pest, try it again!"

"M-Miss Sutcliff, I'm sorry," he cried, shaking his head.

"Sutcliff is not a woman," William snapped. "Do not encourage him, Knox. I suggest you help Sutcliff find something to wear and then get to work before I give you enough overtime to keep you in the office for the next century." Ronald nodded quickly and Grell dropped him. "Get cleaned up, quickly."

"Yes, sir."

He scurried away and hid away in the bathrooms. This was killing him. Everyone looking at him and William yelling and Grell being furious and Eric laughing… He splashed water over his face and took a few deep breaths. This was ridiculous, how was he supposed to deal with this? How was any one supposed to deal with this? No one cared. Everyone saw and no one cared because they were the best, the best in the world. He was nothing here.

Ronald pulled the form he'd been saving from his trouser pocket. It was ruined now. He hadn't wanted to use it. He'd wanted to be stronger than that. He'd wanted to be here. And now it was too much. Ronald wanted to get away. He wanted nothing more than to get away. He was going to be weak and he was going to fill out that form and get a transfer.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't be here any longer.

* * *

Ronald's hands were trembling thinking of the pain he'd been in back then. Still, he couldn't help smiling as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his girlfriend's lips moving teasingly over his neck. Even back then, he was already in too deep. They were watching him, his seniors, he couldn't escape them.

"Ronald?" she murmured, leaning over and kissing his lips. "What is going on in that sharp little mind of yours, Ronnie?"

"Just-" He was cut off by a sharp knock on the door, quickly followed by the lock being turned and the door opening. His girlfriend curled up against him, watching the door carefully. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Knox," William called. "If you could put on some clothes and put Miss Clements down for a moment, we've been called out for an assignment. Now."

"Yeah, of course," Ronald said quietly, getting up and smiling back at Lillian. "Sorry, love. Duty calls." She smiled and nodded, giving him a final kiss before letting him get up and dress. "See you later."

She waved and Ronald hurried out to where William was waiting. The older reaper gave him a cold glance and Ronald slipped on his shoes before following him out without a word. Neither of them spoke until they were out in the streets.

"Miss Clements seems nice," William said.

Ronald nodded. "Yeah she's nice. It's good. It's going well, we're happy together."

"Perhaps a stable relationship will keep you focused on your work rather than women's breasts," he said coldly.

"I want to go to a hotel when we're done," Ronald said.

William glanced down at him and Ronald gazed back. He knew it had sounded like a demand, he hadn't meant for it to sound quite so much like a demand but he wasn't asking. There was a long moment of silence as they watched each other before William nodded.

"If that's what you desire, I can't stop you."

Ronald nodded and they carried on through London in near silence rather than continuing with awkward small talk. Ronald was alright we that. Things would ease up once they had something to distract them rather than just each other. Either way, chances were it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, gonna get back to Complicated now, it's only got a few more chapters to go. Then I'll majorly work on the Eric/Alan stuff before I get majorly on this. So... this chapter, Eric is still being a ass, Alan and Grell aren't helping and even Will is getting in on the act. Yay! Poor Ronnie though. Things get better for him, relatively. It's a dark story, so relatively is all your getting. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

Ronald had dreaded entering work the next morning. He'd handed in his transfer request straight after work, after spending a while in the bathroom. William would have it by now. Everyone would know, if not the entire of Dispatch then at least those four up at the top. Would they be pleased? Was they what they wanted? Did they want to get rid of him? He wandered through the halls in silence, his head low, getting the strange, irrational feeling that everyone was staring at him.

It was silly. He knew they weren't but he kept imagining their eyes on him. Almost the second he stepped into the main office to collect his assignments, their gazes fell on him. The four of them. They knew he'd asked for transfer. Alan was sitting on Eric's desk, with Eric himself lying back with his head in Alan's lap. Grell was painting his nails and William seemed to be lecturing them. But they all fell silent as he stepped in.

"We need to talk in my office, Knox," William said.

Ronald nodded and followed his through to his office, lowering his gaze as he passed the other three. William shut the door behind them and stood in front of his desk, waiting for the inevitable. After a few long moments, William dumped the paper on his desk.

"What is this, Knox?"

He leant over slightly and frowned, glancing up at his boss. "A transfer request."

"I know _that_," he hissed. "Now explain yourself."

"I don't-" He paused and lowered his head, taking a deep breath. "Regulations say I'm under no obligation to tell you anything that isn't on the form."

William narrowed his gaze and adjusted his glasses but seemed to remain calm. "You have a lot of potential, Knox, and your files say this is all you've wanted since you were young. If there is something going on in my department that has caused this it is important I know. The form says you want a transfer due to issues with co-workers. If there is something going on it's my job to know."

"It's nothing important," Ronald murmured.

"It's caused you to request a transfer."

He frowned and glanced away. "Mr Slingby and Mr Sutcliff and everything here… it's just too much, Mr Spears, I just can't handle it all. I'm not strong enough to handle all this. I need this transfer, Mr Spears, I'm not cut out to work here."

For a moment, Ronald was afraid William would refuse his request. Maybe he'd fabricate some reason to keep him here. Everyone needed someone to take out there frustrations on, didn't they? He was here for that, wasn't he?

"Alright, I'll approve your request and send it to head office with today's reports," William said. "You should have your transfer details tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir."

"Get to work."

Ronald nodded and turned away, hurrying out to get to work. This was going to be his last day of bullying from his seniors here. As he was passing, Eric casually swept his leg out from under him and Ronald went tumbling to the ground again. He groaned and sat up slowly, gazing up at them. Eric was sat up on his desk now, with Alan sitting behind him, leaning on his shoulders. Grell was still looking completely uninterested.

"My office, after work," William said firmly, glancing between the trio. "We need to talk. You should get to work, Knox. Don't think this means I won't give you overtime."

"Yes sir."

He scrambled to his feet as William handed out the assignments to the others. He wanted to get out into the field before they could hurt him more. They were so scary sometimes. At least most his assignments were alone today and out the way, so he wouldn't have to be near them. He needed to go before they caught him.

The day was tough, William had given him difficult assignments close together, like he wanted to make sure Ronald's last day was painful and tormenting as possible. He ended up trudging into the office to hand in his reports to find Eric, Alan and Grell sitting on the desk once more, waiting for William to talk with them no doubt. He knocked on the door quietly and William called him in. He set down his reports quietly and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Knox," William said, getting up. He picked up the reports, and Ronald suddenly realised he was the last one. "I'm sorry things didn't work out for you here, Knox." The trio outside looked up at them blankly and Ronald nodded. "It should be arranged for you by tomorrow morning. I suggest you pack up your personal items tonight."

"Thank you, sir," Ronald said quietly.

William nodded and set the files on Alan's desk and put the transfer request on the top. "I trust you'll personally see to it that Mr Knox's transfer request arrives at the personnel office, Mr Humphries."

"Yes sir," Alan said.

"Thank you," Ronald said again. "Thank you for the chance to work here, it's been an amazing opportunity."

He smiled weakly and stepped back away from him and was about to turn away when Eric's foot hit the back of his legs again. This time Ronald was ready. He arched back and sprung off his hands to land on his feet. This was the last time he'd ever have to see them, he didn't care about what they thought anymore. Smiling brightly, he turned and strode away, pulling the door shut but paused as William spoke up again.

"You pushed him too far, you two."

"I thought he was stronger than that," Eric growled. "You know? I thought he was going to be a good one."

"We tried, William," Alan said quietly. "He seemed stronger than the others. We thought he could handle it. I was sure he'd be ok and pull through. I've never been wrong before."

"Maybe we went about it wrong," William muttered.

Ronald frowned. Were they trying to achieve something by tormenting him the way they had? What on earth was going on? William didn't seem to be telling them off for causing his transfer.

"We can't go about it wrong," Grell said, in a sing song voice. "Demons don't play fair."

Demons? Ronald blinked in confusion but shook his head. It didn't matter, did it? Whatever they wanted from him, it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't going to have to put up with them again. He was free from their influence.

"It seems we might have assessed the situation wrong," William said. "We have a rat problem. I'll trust you to deal with it, Slingby. I trust you won't mess _this_ up. Alan, see to the files. Sutcliff, you're with me. Let's not screw up again, this could well be our last shot at this."

"Right."

Ronald turned away, deciding he didn't need to hear anymore. This wasn't right. He didn't need to think about this. He was never going to see them again. He was going to come in tomorrow and his new information would be there and he'd get to work. He smiled to himself and wandered down the halls, heading home.

As he went to close his door, there was a jolt and the door stopped. He went to turn but a hand clamped firmly over mouth. The door shut as he was pushed inside and the lock snapped into place. He had the horrible feeling he already knew who it was and why he was here. He was thrown to his bed and rolled over to find he was right. Eric was glaring down at him. He scrambled to sit up but Eric quickly pinned him down. They knew he'd been listening.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without saying good bye, did you, Knox?" he chuckled. Ronald glanced away but Eric dragged him back around. "That was a nice trick earlier. You know, I think you'll like it here."

"I'm not staying here," Ronald growled. "You heard Mr Spears, I'm being transferred."

"You really think so?" Eric purred.

"What are you-" His eyes widened and Eric smiled. Alan had taken his request. It wasn't going to make it, was it? "You can't do this! You can't keep me here! I'll just go about your head to the seniors."

"You can try," he murmured. "I doubt it'll work though."

"I heard you lot talking, I'll tell the seniors. I'll tell them what you did to me last night!"

"You really don't want to do that. I wouldn't," he said quietly. Ronald swallowed heavily and there was movement from the other room. "That you, love?"

"I have an idea," Alan called. "Bring him along."

Eric nodded and pulled Alan up, dragging him along behind them out into London. Where were they dragging him now? He pulled back and twisted as best he could but Eric kept a tight hold on his arms and dragged him along until they reached a rundown church with chained doors.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" he cried, digging in his heels. "Where are we going?"

Eric gave a frustrated sigh and yanked him forwards, throwing him over his shoulder as he had done the night before. And once again driving his shoulder into his stomach more than was necessary. Ronald groaned and laid just let him carry him, lying limply over his back.

Alan sighed and sped up from walking behind to take the lead. They ended up in the church and Ronald was dumped in a dusty stone box. It took a moment before he realised what it was. A coffin. The stone lid was moved back into place and he was plunged into darkness. All sounds outside were muffled and he could hardly even make out the difference in voices.

* * *

Ronald wandered along at William's side through the old church yard. The same abandoned church was waiting for them and they still had to use a porthole to pass through chained and locked doors. Eric, Alan and Grell were still waiting for them. Ronald smiled up at them and Grell waved back.

"Where've you been?" Eric growled.

"Please, love," Alan said. Ronald frowned. There was that cold, scathing edge to his seemingly sweet words again. Alan was the master of it. "We all know he's been in Miss Clements bosom again." Ronald blushed slightly and glanced away. "I'm surprised he can't smell you all over her."

Now Ronald wasn't sure if that cold edge was directed towards him or Eric. He was right though, that meant she had seen Eric naked to see that tattoo. Ronald smiled weakly. Eric glanced away and grumbled something. This was Ronald's life now. He'd never imagined it could ever happen, but he'd been sucked into it and they were his life. He could never leave them.

Not that he really wanted to. Ronald loved his seniors dearly but they were dark, cruel people, as he'd seen when he was younger. They'd pulled him into this tangled web, their dark, brutal world he'd never escape. When he'd been younger, he'd told himself it was just the job of a reaper. It was what they did.

There was a picnic blanket set out on the church floor, with food and drink already out. Reapers felt at home in churches. They had no qualms about having meetings and lunches in the beautiful architecture. They were gods of a kind, after all. They helped humans get closer to the heaven they believed in. They had no interest in whether there was a life after death, they just did their jobs. The idea that demons couldn't enter churches, while untrue, was also quite appealing.

Eric and Alan sat on the pillows around the blanket and William and Ronald joined them. Grell lingered a few moments before sitting too. As William set down a file and papers, Alan poured out the white wine for them. Ronald was constantly aware of how new to this he was. He just sat quietly between William and Eric, taking the glass that was handed to him and the food piled on his plate. He'd seen what they could put him through. He liked being their friend, but he didn't want to annoy them either.

"This is going to be difficult," William said quietly. "It may take some time. Several days, maybe weeks of investigation. The soul is scheduled to die in two months."

"Then, we should hurry," Alan said, folding his arms. "What's so difficult?"

"A syndicate," he replied.

"I didn't know that was possible," Ronald murmured.

Eric glanced over and Ronald took a drink of his wine, quickly turning away from Eric's gaze. "It's rare. I've only heard of it."

"Slingby's right," William said. "It's very rare, but sometimes it happens. A demon serving multiple masters for multiple souls. I've seen some pass down through family lines to make sure they get the same taste."

Ronald nodded slightly and Alan smiled. "You're still young, Ronald, it's alright not to know things."

He nodded and lowered his head. Just because it didn't matter didn't make him feel any better. They sat in the dim light of the candles, going through the file and drinking quietly. It took hours before William was satisfied and they all parted ways. Ronald smiled slightly. William was still at his side.

"So, my hotel room?" he said quietly.

"You want it now?" William said, adjusting his glasses. Ronald nodded. They had an agreement. William had to arrange these things and pay for him. "The Royal Swan, at ten, the arrangements will be made. I trust that is sufficient?" Ronald nodded. "And Miss Clements?"

"I'm sure she'll enjoy the night." William frowned and nodded, adjusting his glasses once more. "Thank you, Mr Spears."

"Don't push your luck, Knox," William snapped. "This is nothing more than an arrangement to suit us both. Don't mistake it for kindness or something you need to thank me for."

* * *

"Guys," Ronald cried softly, banging against the stone lid. "Mr Slingby? Mr Humphries? Sirs? Please?" There were muffled voices outside. "Please, let me out."

The lid moved suddenly and Ronald blinked at the light flooding in. He set up, looking for Eric and Alan but they were nowhere to be seen. Just a stranger in the middle of the floor. The strange man blinked up at him then smirked and shot forwards towards him. His mind snapped into gear instantly as he realised what was happening. It was a demon. Ronald jumped back out of the stone coffin, twisting in mid-air to avoid the slashing claws.

Had his seniors really left him here with a demon? For no reason? Just because he was leaving? No. As he danced back he noticed Eric and Alan along with William and Grell, watching from the stone ledges above. They were almost like gargoyles up there, crouched and watching him silently. Were they really just going to let him fight a demon all on his own?

He barely managed to dodge the constant punches and kicks that went his way. And still his seniors were sitting there watching him. Fine. If they weren't going to do a thing to help him, he'd have to do it himself. He whipped around and drove his heel into the demon's stomach, twisting again to land a brutal kick on the side of his head, sending the demon flying. It was weak but aggressive. That was alright. At least they hadn't left him with a strong demon.

It shot at him again and again there was a brief scuffle and Ronald kicked him away, sending him flying into a wall. Finally there was a snap and William's scythe tore through the demon and Grell cut the record, nearly cutting off Ronald's hair in the process.

"Not bad," Eric muttered, glancing over at William, who nodded slightly. "Alan's never wrong."

"What's going on?" Ronald snapped, gaze darting between them. "Why won't you leave me alone? Why are you torturing me like this?" He back away from them desperately but Eric caught his arms and pulled him back. "Let me go!"

William caught his chin and tilted his head up to gaze into his cold eyes. "Stop struggling, Knox."

"Let me go!" he demanded, twisting and kicking desperately. Eric held him firmly, as did William and moments later, Grell's scythe was against his throat and he froze. "You can't do this."

"I still say we should sell him," Eric growled. "He'd fetch a pretty price, don't you think?"

"We could use him as live bait," Grell giggled

"You can't do this!" Ronald cried. "I'll go above you to the higher ups, they'll put a stop to this. You'll all pay."

"You shouldn't be so hasty, Knox," Alan said, circling them slowly. Ronald tried to watch him and at the same time tried to keep an eye on the three bigger, more aggressive reapers around him. "Talking to the higher ups would be a bad idea. Whatever getting them involved does, believe me it will hurt your future just as much."

"You can't threaten me."

"It's not a threat," William said. "It's the truth. We can give you a bright, promising future."

"Or we can make you wish a demon would put you out of your misery," Grell said, wiggling his hips a little. "A sweet little thing like you would never last if we decided we really want to make you suffer."

"Just let me transfer," Ronald said, glancing between them. "We can all forget about it. We can all get what we want, right?"

"We want you here," Alan said. "We don't want you to transfer."

"What do you want from me them?"

Grell moved his scythe away and Eric and William both released him. He stared up at William for a long moment before backing off but bumping into Eric. "Stick around, Knox, we'll let you go when we're ready."

He spun around to see Eric grinning down at him. He hated all this. What did they want from him? He was surrounded. These were some of the best reapers in the world, who was to say what they could do to him one on one let alone working together?

"You say a word to the higher ups and we _will_ tie you up and turn you into a whore, got it?" Grell snarled. Ronald nodded quickly. He absolutely believed him. He believed every word they said. "Good, because we still haven't decided what to do with you."

"Do with me?"

"I think we should take you home," Eric said, taking his arm and pulling him along.

Ronald growled and tugged away. "Let me go! I don't need to be manhandled all the time. I can get home on my own."

He strode towards the door and opened a porthole to get through them with Eric and Alan flanking him. They stayed with him until he reached his door, where Eric pinned him by his shoulders once more

"Grell meant it, kid, we're not done with you yet."

Ronald quickly turned the handle and pushed the door open, escaping into his apartment and locking the door behind him. He was trembling as made himself a cup of tea, trying to calm himself. This was ridiculous. How could they do this? What was going to happen to him now? Were they going to carry on like this and keep tormenting him? Ronald sighed and leant against the counter. It didn't make any sense. It wouldn't be so bad, if only he had answers. If he knew why they were doing this and what they wanted, maybe he could bare it. For now he just had more questions and threats.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** New chapter of this for you. Poor little Ronnie need a hug, and possibly more after getting a bit flustered near the end, poor baby. And you guys are slowly getting along with our darling Ronnie. Yep, you're going to be kept in the dark with him. Isn't he precious? Also, it's like 5.30 am here, so I hope you appreciate how much I love you people and go through hassle to update. Anyway, thank you for all your lovely reviews, please keep them coming loves.

* * *

"Ah, Ronnie, you're back," Lillian called from the bedroom. "Hmm, hurry up and come see me. I've been waiting for you."

Ronald frowned then stepped back into the bedroom, finding himself unable to keep a smile off his face at the sight that awaited him. "I don't have long, gorgeous, I've got to meet them again at ten."

Lillian smiled and shifted slightly, twisting her fingers threw her hair and biting her lip as Ronald sauntered over. They had time. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket aside, climbing up onto the bed and crawling over. She gave him a teasing smirk, running her fingers down her chest, playing with the lace on the low neck of her silk nightgown, Ronald's eyes following her very movement.

"Well?" she purred.

He smirked back, leaning in for a deep, sensual kiss, sliding his hand up her thigh, under her nightie. "It's not nice to tease, Lil."

"It's not nice to spend all your time playing games with your seniors and not come home to me," Lillian replied, tangling her fingers into his hair. "You don't have to go, do you?"

"It's not games though, it's work. You know I'm sorry."

He didn't mean to lie to her. Well, he did. He didn't know what he'd do if she found out though. Lillian was his first serious girlfriend in a long while. He adored her, really, but he had needs she just wasn't meeting, and never would. She'd made it clear, without even realising he wanted it, that she'd never do what he wanted, no matter how much she loved the person. Of course, Ronald was wracked with guilt every day, but he couldn't turn back now. It wasn't going to last forever anyway. His relationships never did.

* * *

For the second time in as many days, Ronald was dreading entering work in the morning. His seniors were ignoring him. Eric literally. It was as if he didn't exist. He just walked into him, not even looking at him. Alan didn't speak to him and Grell handed him stacks of paperwork. William wasn't really much different to normal.

But at the end of the day, that all changed. Eric appeared in front of him. He knew what was coming so nodded and followed Alan silently, Eric just behind him waiting for him to make a move, probably just hoping he would try something so he could be thrown over his shoulder again.

They ended up at a room in the living quarters, a room he didn't recognised but was quickly shoved inside. It wasn't Eric and Alan's home. He knew that instantly, but they seemed just as comfortable in there, fetching him a mug of tea and a few biscuits. Ronald took them wearily and Alan sat next to him, seeming almost friendly for one while Eric hung around looking as intimidating as ever.

"We need you to do something for us, Knox," Alan said finally. Ronald frowned. On the one hand, his seniors were close to terrifying after what had been happening recently, on the other, he didn't want to do anything for them. "It's nothing too serious, just a high priority reaping, ok?"

"What about Mr Spears?" he muttered. "Shouldn't he give me these orders?"

"He trusts us to give them to you," he said quietly.

"What kind of soul? Why's it important?"

"Just go do this collection, ok?" Eric said, handing him the paper. Ronald nodded weakly. "Good. It needs to be done up close, so you actually have to go in and reap him in the room, ok? Now go."

Ronald nodded and scurried out, pausing just outside the door as Eric huffed and Alan sighed. "This is unfair on him."

"We'll see," Eric said. "It'll be fine, I'm sure. You said you thought he could handle it."

"Yes, but he's-"

"You're never wrong, love, he can handle it."

Alan sighed. "I hope I'm right. It' not fair either way."

"Get going, Knox," Eric snapped.

Ronald hurried along quickly. Eric always seemed to know where he was at all times. Within the hour, he was climbing up the stairs to the hotel room he was doing the reaping in. He slipped inside and found the room was entirely empty. He glanced at his watch and back at the collection paper. It was now. His soul was supposed to be here.

His stomach churned as an idea hit him. What if there was no soul? What if this was a set up? He went to the door and struggled with the handle but he was locked in. Was this them? Had they set him up for something again?

Something hit the back of his head and his knees buckled as the world whited out and he hit the wooden floor.

They _had_ set him up.

When Ronald came to, he was lying on a soft, warm bed, in a very posh hotel room. His head was pounding and his glasses were nowhere to be found. He expected his seniors to appear any second but they didn't. He struggled to sit up, his limbs heavy and unresponsive, until he finally managed to get upright. It really was a very nice room for what he could make out, but that didn't mean he wanted to be there.

The door opened and Ronald's head snapped around. There was a man coming towards him, chuckling softly. This did not feel like a good situation. He shuffled back quickly and the man caught his collar.

"Ronald Knox, isn't it?"

"You know me? You're a reaper?"

"It's not really important," he said. "Look at poor little you. Stuck here? What have you got yourself into?"

"I'm hoping nothing serious," he whispered. The older reaper smirked and Ronald squirmed back as far as he could, only to be shoved onto his back and pinned down. "Get off me!"

"Shh, child," he said firmly. "If I can't trust you to keep quiet, I'll have to hurt you. Can't have Spears knowing what his precious child's been up to."

"M-Mr Spears? I-I thought- but he- he's always been-"

"Oh, poor kid," he murmured. "You think he dislikes you? They're testing you. He's the first to defend you when anyone says a word against you."

They were testing him? Was that why they weren't letting him go? Had he failed by getting caught or was this another test? Was he going to get more torture for failing? He twisted and squirmed, suddenly remembering the older reaper above him, keeping him pinned uncomfortably to the bed. It wasn't a good situation.

"Well, he won't save you from this one, will he?" he purred, leaning in to kiss his jaw. "And you are a pretty boy."

* * *

"Mmm, no, Lil, I really have to go," Ronald said quietly, slowly pushing Lillian away at the door. "I have to go work."

"You never told me about your tattoo," Lillian argued, pulling him back so their lips brushed as she spoke. "And Mr Spears can do it without you. He keep saying he'd do a better job without you and the others. Stay with me."

"No," he whispered. "No, I really have to go. I'm sorry. I'll try to be back tomorrow. Be good without me."

"Don't go leading on too many human girls," she murmured. "Ronnie…"

"I'll be good," he laughed. "Don't worry."

She pulled him back for one last kiss before letting him go. He really did feel guilty about it but he wasn't going to change his mind. She wasn't that special. If he thought she was _the one_ that everyone said he'd find some day, then maybe he'd change his mind, but he was pretty sure she wasn't.

He'd worked hard for this reward anyway. William was a tough nut to crack, it had taken forever to get him to agree to his terms. He ended up at the Royal Swan at five to ten, heading in and quickly being sent up to the room William had reserved for him. As expected, everything was sorted. It was the top suite, with drinks on ice and treats on the side. He smiled and shut the door slowly behind him. He kicked off his shoes at the door and stepped into the room, glancing around for his companion for the night.

* * *

"St-stop," Ronald whimpered, trying to squirm as far away from his advancing senior as possible. Had his seniors really set him up for this? To test him or punish him? "Please."

"Quietly, Ronald," he murmured. "Shh and I'll let you leave at the end. You must promise not to tell Spears though."

"I-I promise, just let me go, please, don't do this."

He was thrown over onto his knees, his face pushed into the pillow, held in place by a firm hand at the base of his neck as his trousers were pulled away. There was no more time for arguing and begging. His heart was pounding and he was sure a few tears were slipping down his cheeks feeling the older reaper moving close behind him.

Suddenly there was a snap and the older reaper's hands pulled away from him. He turned slightly and was met by Alan wrapping the duvet around his stripped body and pulling him from the bed and hurrying him through an adjoining door to the next room. As he was pulled away, he noticed the older reaper was pinned to the wall by William's scythe and the other two were prowling. The door shut and Alan helped him up onto the bed, pulling the curtains and lighting the oil lamps around.

"Hey, you did a good job there, Knox," he said gently, coming over to sit with him. Ronald just blinked back at him and Alan smiled, gently brushing away his tears and wrapping his arm around his shoulders, letting him rest against him as he stroked his hair. "It's ok, we were never going to let him hurt you. You did a good job."

"Why did you make me do that?" he whimpered, closing his eyes and holding the covers close. "Why did you do that to me?"

"It's ok, I know it's hard," Alan murmured. "But we needed you to lure him in. You're his type and he's been raping juniors for decades without anyone stopping him. We needed you as bait."

"So, you'll let me transfer now?" He opened his eyes and gazed up at him pleadingly. "Please, just let me go now."

"Oh, Knox…" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I know it's hard, but if you stick with it, this is well worth the rewards."

"I don't want any rewards!" he cried. "I just want to be allowed to leave here and never look back! I just want to forget everything since the day I walked in here…"

Alan sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around him, still stroking his hair. He didn't care how great the rewards were or how nice Alan suddenly seemed, they'd set him up to get molested and raped. How was he supposed to forgive that? They were just torturing him still, weren't they? How was any of this fair on him? How could they expect him to listen to their explanations and reasons? Nothing was going to excuse what they'd done to him or what they had set up to happen to him!

He must have dosed off in Alan's arms because when he was next aware of what was going on, all four of his seniors were there, bickering among themselves with him lying on the bed in the covers. For one long, perfect moment, he felt safe and warm, wrapped in the warm duvet in a nice soft bed, Alan stroking his hair lovingly with their three strong, powerful, protective seniors around them.

That was until his mind started functioning again and he remembered just what they were willing to put him through.

"…said he could handle it," Eric growled.

"I know," Alan murmured. "And I think he can, I just don't think he wants to."

"He doesn't have a choice," Grell snapped. "If it's not going to break him, we're not giving him a choice. We need all the help we can get. We didn't give you a choice about it and you've done just fine."

Ronald had to use all his control not to react as they argued. They wouldn't speak so freely if they thought he was awake. This might be his only chance to figure out just what was going on and what they wanted from him. They certainly weren't forthcoming with any information on a day to day basis. Still, the idea that Alan had gone through the same situation was a little reassuring. Only a little.

"Yes, but you went about it a very different way with me," Alan said firmly.

"Don't look at me like that," Eric grumbled. "I did nothing wrong."

"Sure."

"We're entirely missing the point," William snapped. "Sutcliff is right. If he can handle this, and we believe we've not pushing him to breaking point, then we will continue as planned. As long as he's strong enough, we will keep working with him. We'll trust your lead on this, Alan. You're instincts haven't let us down so far." There was a pause and William sighed. "Go to him, Sutcliff."

"Him?" Grell giggled.

"Yes, him. Go."

Grell squealed and his heels clattered out followed by a door slamming. Alan sighed and his hand vanished from Ronald's hair. None of this made any sense. It sounded like they'd been setting him up to be ready for that senior, that they were training him to be bait so they could catch him. What were they? Some sort of undercover secret police squad?

It sounded silly but after what had happened, he didn't know what to think anymore. His mind and imagination was racing.

"You two look after him," William said. "I'm going to talk to the seniors and sort this mess out. Try to listen to him, Slingby, he knows what he's talking about. Try to be firm with him, Alan."

"I know what to handle the idiot," he said with a touch of amusement as Eric huffed. "I'll look after Knox, don't worry."

"Go on then."

Ronald was suddenly lifted from the bed, still in the duvet, and carried out into the cool London night air. He could only assume it was Eric carrying him once more with Alan escorting them. He struggled to keep calm and controlled and keep up the façade of sleeping. He didn't exactly trust them after what had just happened, but maybe they'd talk more between them and he'd get more information. It had already become apparent Alan was less than keen on how they'd been treating him.

Maybe the others were too.

Maybe they just all considered it necessary for some reason.

Suddenly he was dumped, rather unceremoniously on what he figured was a couch. Alan sighed and his pillows and duvet were adjusted around him until he was suddenly pulled away. Ronald cracked his eyes open, his face almost completely hidden in the fluffy duvet and pillows, as Alan squealed and laughed, trying to scold Eric but not quite managing.

Eric had his arms around Alan's waist, kissing his neck if his position was anything to go by, and slowly unzipping Alan's trousers. The younger reaper arched against the blond, letting out a soft, breathy moan as Eric's hand slipped into his pants, reaching up around Eric's neck for support.

"Eric, the kid-"

"Don't really care about him right now," Eric murmured.

His free hand moved quickly to strip Alan of his shirt, leaving him exposed and, much as Ronald was embarrassed to admit it, looking divine bathed in the moonlight spilling in through the nearby French doors. Ronald got the feeling Eric might leave those curtains open just to get that view. He certainly seemed to be appreciating it. He stepped back and pushed Alan against the kitchen counter, which seemed to be a strategic move to get as much of the white light on his as possible, sliding off the last of his clothes to leave Alan completely naked. He looked so eerie and almost ethereal. Absolutely stunning.

That was when it hit him that this was a very intimate moment between two lovers who thought he was asleep. He really should have stopped watching when he figured out where this was going and that there was no discussion about him going on. And yet his eyes remained glued on the pair, as Eric slid his hands over him, the pair locked in a hot, rough kiss.

"Eric," Alan panted as Eric's kisses travelled lower. "Not with him in the room-"

"Alan," Eric murmured, his fingers trailing to Alan's far thigh, tracing patterns there. "You know that this…" He slapped Alan's thigh firmly, something that amazed Ronald given how gentle he always seemed with him. And even more surprising was that Alan didn't tell him off. In fact he gripped Eric's top tighter, gasping and blushing heavily, as if he enjoyed the rough treatment. Ronald had never imagined the pair would ever interact like this in private. "…hmm, this means you're mine, beautiful."

"Oh…" Alan whined sweetly and Ronald couldn't help blushing himself. "…Eric…"

"You're all mine, gorgeous," he growled, leaning over Alan who tilted his head back at an awkward angle just o gaze up at him, his chest heaving and eyes glazed and blurred. "You remember that promise, don't you? You remember what this means?"

"I'm yours," Alan whispered, his fists clenching against Eric's jacket, their lips brushing gently together. "All yours. Forever."

"To do with as I please," Eric said firmly. Ronald could hear the low, lustful undertones, but Eric was controlling himself surprisingly well. "Your mind, your pretty little body… your soul… forever mine to do whatever I want with. Remember? You can't say no."

In an instant the entire mood changed. Alan's pleasured haze lifted and his eyes suddenly burned furiously. He set his jaw and glared up at him. Eric gazed back, slightly less confident that a second ago, but not backing down.

"Not with him in the room," Alan said firmly. "Bedroom or nothing."

"Nope," Eric said, keeping Alan trapped in place with his arms resting against the counter either side of him. "Right here, right now. You're not arguing with me about this."

"You're going to make me?" he said, folding his arms. "Well?" There was a long awkward moment of silence before Eric stepped away and let him go. "I thought not."

He picked up Eric's jacket and wrapped it around himself, effectively covering himself as if it was a robe, and headed through to the bedroom. Eric watched him go before locking the front door and following after him, leaving Ronald alone again. He sighed and closed his eyes as Alan moaned and there was a thud against the other side of the bedroom door. Well, he had a few more answers, sort of. At least he wasn't being abused anymore.

They were actually looking after him, sort of.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Super duper long chapter. Don't worry, lovelies, it's ok for you to be confused about what they're up to, that's why you get it from Ronnie's POV. If I wanted you to get all the details quickly, I'd give you the POV of someone who knows the details. You're going to be confused with Ronnie. In which Alan and Ronnie are adorable and someone needs to tell Ronald denial isn't healthy. Was it a dream or not? And who is Ronnie's present day lover? Ooooh. These are the two stories, btw. You've got Ronnie figure things out in the past, and Ronnie with his secret affair and secret life with the others in the present. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

Ronald awoke to movement in the darkness. His eyes flickered open and Eric was wandering passed in nothing but his boxers. The curtains were still open and Ronald couldn't help notice his defined muscles and silky soft hair and… His gaze travelled down Eric's back as the older reaper made himself a drink and found there was a strange tattoo half hidden under his waistband. He frowned and tilted his head slightly, still hidden under the covers. It wasn't unusual in itself, but it looked remarkably like a demon's seal. Like from a contract?

Eric ran his hand threw his hair, finishing his drink and washing up groggily before wandering back through. Ronald closed his eyes again, there was no reason to stay up. It wasn't like he wanted to draw attention to being awake. Eric paused and ran his hand through his through Ronald's hair.

"Hope he's right about you, kid," he murmured. "I'd hate to see you break like the others. He's already so attached."

Others? There were others? They'd done this to others? And they'd _broken_? He swallowed heavily, struggling to get back to sleep. Was he really safe here? They still hadn't even given him back his clothes, and he was locked in here. And they didn't even have work tomorrow! He was stuck here. With them.

Who knew what plans they had for him? He knew how much he was going to suffer the next day? But then… Alan seemed to genuinely worry about him and Eric had seemed almost tender there. It just felt so strange.

Like that demon seal. It couldn't be an actual demon's seal, could it? Reaper's had a lot of soul like energy holding them alive, demons could eat their souls. Was it possible Eric was contracted with a demon? Was that what this was about? And… he'd said Alan belonged to him… he ordered him around… was that more to do with it? Had he made a contract so he could have Alan? Did demon contracts work like that?

Or… Was it possible Alan _was_ the demon he was contracted with?

Was it possible for him to be a demon hiding as a reaper? Wouldn't William and Grell notice, if not the higher ups too? Was it possible? He was stunningly beautiful and Ronald had heard people say demons were always the most attractive, alluring creatures they'd ever seen. What if William and Grell knew too? Was that why they were all in this together?

How could he do this? How could he hope to stand up and resist his seniors, especially if there were demons involved? How was he supposed to survive if they were going to pull more stuns like they did earlier? What if he was in for more torture and torment followed by being forced to be bait again? He couldn't hope to stand up to them.

Ronald curled up under his covers and struggled to sleep. He was pretty sure sleep wasn't going to come tonight. Every noise had him on edge.

"Go back to sleep, gorgeous," Eric murmured from the bedroom. "I've just checked on him, he's fine. Still sleeping like a baby. Calm down and relax."

"Eric-"

"Want me to help loosen you up, love?" he chuckled.

* * *

Ronald awoke to being kicked in bed. He groaned and rolled over slowly, forcing his eyes open to find his bed mate still there, buried in the pillows and duvet. He smiled and trailed kisses across the pale skin, only to be elbowed in the ribs. He just about made out a muffled '_get off_' from in the pillows.

"Aw, but gorgeous-"

He was shoved out of bed onto the floor and this time ordered out. Sighing, Ronald struggled up to his feet and dressed slowly. He glanced down at the lump in the bed and sighed to himself before heading out.

Lillian was in bed when he got home and he quickly climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her so he could snuggle close to her. Well, she might not have been his dream, but she was never going to kick him out of bed like last night's company. Lillian rolled over and slid her arms around his neck, pecking his lips sleepily and giving him a quiet welcome home.

When he woke up again, Lillian was still cuddled up against him, running her hands through his hair. He smiled weakly and let his eyes fall shut again.

"I saw that," she murmured. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Ronald whispered. "What about?"

"You know there are… rumours if you talk to the girls in accounts?" she said quietly. Ronald frowned and opened his eyes once more, glancing down at her. "Ronnie… you're not interested in men, are you?"

"Men?" He frowned and shifted slightly, stroking her hair reassuringly. "You think I'm not interested in you?"

"No!" she said, shaking her head quickly. "No. No, nothing like that. I mean, you're here, and you're with me and you're, you know, pretty good in bed, but… If you go both ways, I mean, if you're into both that's ok, I just want to know. There _are_ rumours."

"No," Ronald said firmly. "Just women, I promise. Ignore the rumours. I'm as straight as they come."

She nodded, apparently happy with his reassurance, and kissed his cheek. "That's good. You're here, and you love me. And I know you wouldn't lie to me."

She smiled and kissed his cheek once more, settling down to sleep again. There were rumours about him being with other men? He sighed and stroked her hair, trying to stop his hand shaking. She believed him instantly, but apparently other people doubted it. It wasn't that it was unusual, or even unaccepted. Eric and Alan were loved and respected members of Dispatch.

Ronald just didn't want people thinking that about him. After what happened when he was still new, rumours flew around that he'd been asking for it, that it was an affair, that he'd been paid for it and caught and obviously his seniors had never said a word to defend him or to put straight the rumours. He dealt with them and the people suddenly assuming that if he was into men and women and not in a relationship he was easy. He'd been so sick of it. People had just assumed he was an easy ride. And he might have been to an extent but they seemed to ignore the fact that he was actually only interested in women.

Then there were the rumours about Eric and Alan. People thought Eric and Alan suddenly acknowledging him and changing their attitudes, as they did eventually, was because they were using him, that they were keeping him in their bed, that he was buying their favour with sex. Even if it wasn't true, just the rumours alone made him feel disgusting and dirty. He was never going to go through that again.

Sighing, Ronald shifted uneasily and rolled over, holding Lillian tighter. He was straight, no matter what the rumours said.

* * *

Ronald wasn't sure how long it had been since Eric had wandered through but there was movement again and he was forced to open his eyes again. It was still dark and the curtains were still open. Alan was walking through. Ronald watched him silently under the covers. He was just wearing a shirt, which seemed to be Eric's given the size of it.

He glanced over Alan for any sign of a demon seal. His earlier thoughts about Eric were still bugging him. What is Alan was a demon? What if they were all contracted to demons? What had he got himself into?

There was a soft chuckle and he shifted slightly, snuggling further into the duvet in an attempt to hide. Alan bent over, raiding the lower levels of the fridge. Biting his lip, Ronald struggled to avoid watching him too closely. He noticed a bandage wrapped around Alan's thigh, roughly where Eric had slapped him. He it been that bad? Or could it be hiding the seal?

"I know you're awake," Alan murmured. Ronald's eyes widened before he quickly shut them again, deciding to try and play dead. He heard Alan sighed and suddenly he was rolled onto his back. "Open your eyes, Knox."

His eyes flickered open and as if on cue, the moonlight lit up the room again. And, just as before, Alan was in the prefect position to catch the light. It seemed to be a natural talent of his. He smiled softly and Ronald swallowed heavily. The way the light hit his face was just stunning. Almost ghostly, but stunning nonetheless

"Now… do you think I didn't notice you watching earlier?" he said softly, leaning over him, gazing down into his eyes.

"I- I wasn't- I-"

"Shh," he whispered. Ronald blushed heavily as Alan smiled, running his hand through his hair. "It's ok. Did you like what you saw?"

He blushed deepened and he turned away only for Alan to turn him back. "I-I uh-"

He squeaked slightly as Alan drew away the duvet, leaving him exposed to Alan's intense gaze moving over him. This was not a situation he'd imagined the day would lead to. His mouth ran dry as Alan settled between his legs, locking his gaze with Ronald's once more. Alan was leant so close over him he could feel the heat radiating off him but he was so entranced by the older reaper to think about it. What he was very aware of was that one move could bring them together, and he was surprised not to be bothered by the thought. In fact, the idea sent heat rushing through him.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Alan murmured. Ronald nodded a tiny bit. Their lips were so close he could feel Alan's hot breath, completely lost gazing up into Alan's eyes. The urge to just lean up, just to close that tiny little gap separating them and press their lips together, just to have one little taste. "Not everyone around here is like him." His lips parted slightly, almost begging silently, unconsciously for Alan to do what he couldn't bring himself to. "Some of us can be soft and gentle, you know. I can show you… if you want me to…"

Ronald let out a trembling breath, licking his dry lips, unable to say a word. Alan seemed to understand and offered him a soft smile, leaning back and looking over him once more, sliding his fingers teasingly down over his chest and stomach, pausing at his navel, tracing patterns over his skin while watching him almost thoughtfully.

"You look so good in this light," Alan breathed. "It makes you look so beautiful."

"You too."

He barely managed to get the words out but the way the small compliment lit up Alan's eyes was enough to make him sure it was worth it. "Ah, so you can speak? That's good."

He gave a pleased hum, his fingers trailing slowly lower, moving between his legs and along his thighs. Ronald's breath hitched as Alan stroked his legs, guiding him into a position more comfortable for both of them, not that Ronald offered any resistance to Alan's will. The longer he was in the older boy's presence, the more he wanted to give in to his desires. Just his touch sent hot shivers through him, but all he could do was lie there on the couch, sprawled out for Alan with nowhere to hide, just utterly entranced by his sudden desperate need to his senior.

"It's alright though, I don't need you to say much," Alan whispered. His hot breath hit the sensitive skin of his inner thigh as he spoke, almost matching the soft caress of his hand on the other side, and Ronald's eyes slid close, his lips parting a little more as a small moan escaped him. "Oh? You like that?" He nodded weakly. "You want more?"

Yes. He wanted so much more. He wanted Alan so desperately. He needed to feel the small reaper pressed against him, he wanted to taste his lips and run his hands through his hair. But Alan was Eric's. They were quite obviously a couple. He didn't want to incur Eric's wrath any more than he had already. Ronald cracked his eyes open, gazing up at Alan silently, trembling with need, but restraining himself.

"No… N-no more…" Alan frowned and broke all contact. That lustful haze was gone from his eyes instantly, replaced with an indignant, burning hunger and need, focused completely on him. Ronald finally found his voice once more, offering the first reason that came to mind. "I like women."

And he did. He honestly did. Alan was the first man he'd ever felt this way for, the first man who'd ever provoked this kind of reaction. In all honesty, he was the only person who'd ever got this level of reaction. He'd barely touched him and already Ronald was shaking and blushing and unable to deny how turned on his was. No girl in his life had ever made him so in need he was little more than a puppet, completely bent to their will. Alan could do with him what he wanted, he'd put up no more arguments, he wouldn't have the will power to say no again. And the part of Ronald that kept him lying there with no will to push him away, prayed that Alan was ask him again.

"Alright." Alan sighed and leant back, watching him for a long moment before nodding. But he didn't move any further. He just sat there, watching him thoughtfully. Ronald gazed back at him, struggling to breathe and just gazing him. "But, you realise, that your body seems to say otherwise?"

His gaze flickered between his legs to his rather obvious need and Ronald blushed even redder, if that was even possible, and he tried to draw his knees in instinctually, forgetting for a moment that Alan was keeping his legs apart.

"You've never been with another male?"

He shook his head as much as he could bring himself to, his gaze never leaving Alan's. "Not except what he forced me to do earlier. But I like women, I don't want to be with men."

"Alright," he murmured. Just his tone sent sparks through him. It didn't feel like he was letting it go. It sounded so soft and fiery and the same time. The hot, smouldering lust in his eyes backed up his assumption. "It's a shame, you're beautiful, so cute... I'd do such bad things with you."

Ronald's breath caught in his throat once more. This whole situation was so surreal. Alan smiled, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, sliding the collar away from his neck and shoulders and finally Ronald's gaze tore from his eyes, roving over his soft, pale, delicate skin in the moonlight as Alan's fingers slid down his own chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slid away from his shoulders down his arms. The clean white shirt pooled around him in his lap, covering the top of his thighs and hips and everything intimate. Ronald was so acutely aware of how close he was. If he reached out he could pull the shirt away and touch Alan, explore the divine body in front of him. What was it about Alan that was so alluring? Why could just Alan's presence break his will so completely?

"Tell me…" Ronald said.

Alan tilted his head slightly, glasses catching the silver light and hiding those striking eyes. "Tell you what, Knox? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. You like women, after all."

Ronald didn't miss the teasing note under the lust and need. He didn't need to be teased about it. Even if it did send a new wave of heat rushing through him. Alan slid his arms around of his sleeves, leaving the shirt around his hips as he leant forwards once more, his arms either side of his head, lips hovering just a hair from his. No matter how much he tried to answer, the words caught in his throat as Alan's gaze dropped to his lips for a brief second.

"T-tell me… tell me what you'd do with me…"

"Oh? I don't want to make you awkward," Alan said, seemingly serious but still teasing him. Despite seeming concerned, Alan shifted slightly so his lips brushed Ronald's ear. "To start with, I think I need to taste that cocky mouth, I've heard the girls, that your kisses can melt even the coldest heart. I want to see if it's true." A visible shiver ran through him as Alan blew in his ear, chuckling quietly to himself. "I bet you taste so sweet. I know you want me to find out, I saw you watching earlier, do you think I didn't see how you were watching me? Do you want to kiss you? Hmm? The first time a man kisses you? Do you want that to be me?"

Ronald's lips moved but nothing came out. His eyes slid closed once more as Alan kissed his ear so quickly it was almost an innocent mistake, not really helping him get any closer to answering. His mind was just so clouded with need for the older reaper. What was wrong with him? Why could Alan do this to him?

"Still not got your voice?" Alan teased. His fingers ran slid across his jaw, slowly tilting his head around. "Open your eyes." He swallowed heavily and opened his eyes. Alan smiled gently and brushed his cheek with his thumb. "That's better. I told you, didn't I? I don't need you to say much. Maybe… if I kissed you lower, I could get you moaning my name." Ronald's eyes flew wide and he barely managed to stifle a gasp at the implication. His mind racing, he almost pulled away but Alan moved faster than he could comprehend, grasping his wrists and holding him firmly to the couch. "Ah, no, no squirming, Knox. I've told you before."

Almost instantly, Ronald stilled, watching him expectantly as Alan smiled once more. After a long moment, Alan leant a little closer, as if about to kiss him, waiting until Ronald moved to respond before drawing back a little, a soft smile on his lips.

"You like women."

"I want you."

As if that was all he was waiting for, Alan closed the gap between them in one smooth, easy movement, pushing him against the cushions, their fingers on one hand entwining as the other slid down to trail through his hair. Ronald almost arched and squirmed once more but Alan's firm words earlier kept him still, a little wary but meeting Alan's hot kisses as best he could. He reached around Alan's waist only for the older reaper to push his hand away and guide it back to where it was above his head.

"Stay…" he panted between kisses. "…stay put…" Ronald tried to reply but Alan silenced him with more kisses, sliding his hand down his thigh once more, keeping absolute control of his movements. "…behave… and it'll the best you… you've ever had…"

Ronald was too far gone to resist even if he wanted to. He gave up trying to speak and let Alan take control. Alan's tongue traced his lips, squeezing his thigh and his hand and Ronald instantly complied, letting Alan into his mouth. There was a pleased noise from Alan as he explored, Ronald staying passive until he got the signal it was alright to take a more active part. He moved slowly investigate Alan's mouth, moaning softly as Alan teased him back, still tracing patterns across his thigh. He was so tempted to arch up, to grind against the lower body he knew was just inches from his with nothing but that light fabric separating them, but Alan's firm commands kept him still and submissive, completely obedient.

"Mmm…" Alan hummed as he pulled back, tugging playfully at Ronald's bottom lip as he did. "Good for you too?" Ronald just nodded breathlessly and Alan smiled. "More?"

"Please."

Alan smirked and sat back once more, leaving Ronald panting and trembling, gazing up at him pleadingly. He was desperate to reach for him and pull him back but Alan had told him to stay still. All he could do was lean into Alan's touch as he stroked his cheek, slowly running his thumb over his kiss swollen lips.

"Sit up." He did so instantly, slightly awkwardly his legs still either side of Alan's hips. Apparently pleased with his obedience, Alan took his hand, kiss his fingers gently before guiding his hand to his own length. "I want to watch you."

Ronald blinked back at him, a bit lost for words, or even coherent thoughts before his senses returned and he nodded slightly. His willingness earned him and bright smile and Alan leant over, quickly closing his mouth over Ronald's in a sweet, lingering kiss.

"Such a good boy…" he murmured, leaning back and running a hand through his hair. "Go on… let me see…" Ronald bit his lip, moving his hand slowly, watching Alan for a reaction and his senior just continued stroking across the skin of his thigh, keeping him in position so he had the view he wanted. "Good boy." The constant, slightly patronising praise was surprisingly erotic, especially combined with that tone. "You're so well behaved. We're going to have fun, Knox, just do exactly as your told and I'll show you pure pleasure." Ronald whined softly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. "Don't close your eyes. Open them. Look at me." Ronald did so instantly, keeping his eyes on Alan, watching him bite his lip. "Talk, Knox, tell me what you're thinking. What's going through your mind?"

It took a long moment before Ronald caught his breath, managing to get out the word. "You."

"Tell me." There was a tremor in his voice now. He was losing himself to his desires as Ronald had long ago. "Tell me, Knox, tell me everything, every thought, every dirty, dark, secret desire."

And Ronald did. He rambled on between pants and moans, spilling out whatever came into his mind and sent hot bolts of pleasure racing through him as pressure pooled and coiled between his legs. He was completely unable to resist Alan's commands. He gave a soft whine, knowing he was about to find release, speeding up his strokes when Alan caught his hand and pulled it away. Desperate to finish, he reached down with his other hand regardless of wanting to please and obey Alan, but he quickly caught that one as well, pinning them firmly against the arms of the couch at Ronald's side.

"No."

"Please," he begged. "Please, I need to. Please."

"Shh, shh," Alan murmured, slowly releasing his wrists. Ronald stayed where he'd been put, fighting every second to do so. "All those fantasies? All those naughty desires? Hmm? You want a man in a relationship?" Ronald nodded weakly, turning away only for Alan to pull him around again. "You're such a sinful, wanton little boy, aren't you?" Instead of sounding as disgusted as the words implied, Alan sound pleased. Still, Ronald nodded pathetically. He just wanted to finish. He wanted to release the pressure. "I love a bad boy…" He gave Ronald another slow, lingering kiss. "I will make you feel pleasure like no one ever has. With me, you will be in absolute ecstasy. I will pleasure you until you simply can't bear to move any more. No women will ever give you what I will."

Ronald couldn't help a pleading whine passing his lips, leaning in, attempting to get another kiss, more contact, _anything,_ but Alan leant away and pushed him gently back, making him whimper softly. He squirmed desperately and Alan frowned, pinning him forcefully as he begged for more.

"Behave, Knox," he said firmly. "Just behave." Ronald took all his self-control to fall still and watch him silently, waiting for him impatiently. "There we go." He stood slowly, letting the shirt fall to the floor at his feet and Ronald found he could tear his gaze from the beautiful boy, surrounded in pools of silvery light. Alan smiled, beckoning him closer. Ronald hesitated for a moment before scooting over to the edge of the seat and letting Alan tangle a hand into his hair, guiding him forwards. "You've never done this before?" He shook his head slightly. "You'll do fine, I'm sure. You can put your arms around me if you want, but your hands can't wander, and you mustn't touch yourself." Another nod. "You keep following instruction and I'll give you a night you'll never forget, Knox. Open up."

Again, Ronald hesitated before slowly taking Alan's length into his mouth, rather glad when Alan's fist clenched in his hair and he gave a soft gasp. Well, that could only be a good sign. How Eric hadn't woken up with all the noise they made was beyond him but if he was going to be Alan's bit on the side, Eric being a sound sleeper seemed like a plus. Alan had already made him feel like no one else before, he certainly didn't doubt there was more mind blowing pleasure to follow.

* * *

Ronald awoke with a gasp. Light was seeping in around the curtains and the smell of bacon filled the room. He glanced around to find Eric in the kitchen and Alan leaning his head on his arms at the breakfast bar, watching Eric through half closed eyes. Eric set a coffee next to Alan, who took it gratefully. It took a long moment before Ronald realised what was happening, what had happened the day before… His gaze fell on Alan and his stomach flipped and churned, his face heating up.

"Thank you, love," Alan said quietly, yawning as Eric handed him breakfast. "Good morning, Knox."

His eyes widened and he sat up slightly, keeping the duvet around him. Alan smiled softly and Eric set a cup of coffee on the table next to the couch, along with a milk jug and sugar. Had it all been a dream? Alan had been so strong and domineering, and yet here he was so soft and quiet, if anything he was taking commands in the bedroom rather than handing them out. It had to have been a dream. A very strange, incredibly hot, dream. Of course it was a dream. Everyone had weird dreams about strange people sometimes. He'd never end up so desperate, especially not for another man. Still, if he could find anyone who could make him feel so incredible…

"You actually with us, Knox?" Eric grumbled, swatting the back of his head. Ronald gazed up at him. Eric would kill him if he knew he was having that kind of dream about Alan. Or… maybe be proud of the fact that he had Alan. "Knox?"

"Yeah… where are my clothes? Can I go?" he said quickly. "I mean, thanks for looking after me but… I need to go…"

"Go have a shower, Knox," Alan murmured. "I'll sort out your clothes, but we're supposed to keep you here until William comes to fill us in. Eric will make you something to eat. I might go back to bed."

"Aw, did I wear you out so badly, beautiful?" Eric teased, leaning down for a quick kiss. "Go on back to bed if you want. I can look after the kid."

"I'll sort out his stuff first."

Eric chucked Ronald a shirt, which he quickly pulled on to cover himself as he ran into the bathroom. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? He took refuge in the shower, waking himself up and struggling slowly pushing the dream from his mind. It was just a silly dream brought on by the stress of the day before. Alan had been kind to him, kinder than the others. It was stupid to keep thinking about it.

There was a knock on the door and it opened a moment later. "Your clothes are here, Knox."

"Thanks," Ronald called over the noise of the shower. He was content behind the shower curtain. Alan couldn't see him and he couldn't see Alan. That was fine. "I'll be out soon, Mr Humphries."

"Take your time. You're our guest until further notice." There was silence and Ronald assumed Alan was gone. He sighed and leant back against the wall. Ignoring this was going to be more awkward than he imagined. He'd just have to deal with it. "You sounded so cute moaning my name last night." Ronald went ridged and his breath caught in his throat. "You can join me in bed if you want somewhere comfortable to sleep."

The door closed and Ronald took a few deep breaths. So… Alan had heard him having that dream. It didn't mean had actually happened. It was just a dream. And Alan had been passing through. Maybe Eric had heard too. Maybe they didn't mind. It was just a dream. It didn't mean anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Lil bit shorter today, but still, have some smutty stuff to make up for it. And William and Ronnie are being stupid. Darlings, admit you love each other. Now, I probably need to go to bed, so, thank you for all your lovely reviews, please do keep them coming. Thank you.

* * *

"He'll cuddle up to anything warm," Eric said, offering Ronald some pyjamas. "Don't be surprised if he gets all close and touchy feely with you." Ronald nodded weakly. That really was the last thing he needed after last night. Alan seemed to be sleeping peacefully in the bed, which did look so comfortable, but Ronald was still hesitant. "I just have one rule, you tell me the second he starts coughing."

"Coughing?" Ronald said quietly.

"Yeah, coughing, he's sick, and if you don't tell me the second he starts coughing you'll find out I can be far cruelled that I have been so far," Eric said firmly. Ronald nodded slightly and Eric smirked. "Don't look so worried. I heard you last night. I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper." He smirked and caught Ronald's chin, tipping his head up and forcing him to hold eye contact. "Alan's a big boy, he can look after himself, whatever he wants to do with you, that's up to him, but it's up to him not you."

"I don't-"

"You let him come to you. If he wants you, that's fine, but you don't push him." He leant down as if to kiss him but smirked and tilted his head away. "You don't have to spy and keep quiet, you know?" Ronald blinked up at him and Eric smirked. "Alan got all turned on by the thought of you watching. It'd be better if you didn't hide away like you're spying on us."

Ronald nodded quickly and Eric let him go, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Ronald swallowed heavily and slowly changed into the pyjamas. Eric knew he'd been watching too? This was starting to get humiliating. They'd heard him moaning for Alan and… He sighed and lowered his head as he climbed into bed. And Alan liked the idea of him watching? He pushed away those thoughts and curled up in the covers. It was definitely more comfortable than the couch.

As Eric had warned him, Alan seemed drawn to his body heat, shifting in his sleep and wrapping his arms around him as he snuggled against his back. After last night, Ronald wasn't sure this was the best idea. No matter how much he told himself it was just a dream and meant nothing, it was still awkward. Especially after what Eric said earlier.

"Hmm… you're so warm…" Alan murmured.

"You are too," Ronald breathed.

Although Alan had been in the nice warm bed for a while, he was all toasty warm while Ronald had been sitting with Eric for a while. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't as cosy as the bedroom. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as Alan hummed sleepily. It was alright, wasn't it, nothing to worry about, just a one off dream? It was alright to be here. It wasn't like he was in danger of getting into a sticky situation. Just a meaningless dream.

* * *

"Wake up, Knox." Ronald groaned slightly and his eyes flickered open at Alan's command. Was it another dream? Or was he about to be dragged out for another around or torment? "Knox."

He was rolled over onto his back, gazing up at Alan with blurred vision. The older reaper smiled as leant down, his soft lips slowly connecting with Ronald's. Another dream then. It had to be a dream. The sweet little reaper who'd snuggled up behind him could never treat him how he had the night before. He just couldn't see the real life Alan handing out orders like he had. He closed his eyes slightly, letting Alan take control once more. Even if it was a dream, it was still the most amazing he'd ever felt. Alan had lived up to his promises, the night, even if it was a dream, had been one of the most amazing nights he'd ever had. Hidden under the warmth of the covers, Alan slid one hand over him, letting him know it was ok to join in more actively. This time there was no time wasted setting rules, making sure he knew how to behave, just the hot pleasure that came with Alan's kisses.

He gasped softly as Alan's hot, wet kisses moved across his jaw, down his neck, leaving him lost in his lust already, struggling to keep still and to keep his gaze on Alan as his smaller lover demanded. What if this wasn't a dream? What if this was real and Eric was just the other side of that door, not even asleep this time? But then… he'd said as long as Alan was the one who came to him, he was allowed to be with him, he'd heard him moaning last night. Did Eric not mind Alan being with him?

"Stop overthinking," Alan said firmly against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Tell me you're thinking only about me."

"Yes," he breathed, tilting his head slightly to make it easier for Alan. "Only you… only ever you…"

Alan gave a pleased hum, leaning back over him, teasing his lips with quick, fleeting kisses, not giving Ronald time to return them in the slightest, leaving him stuck getting more and more flustered and left behind at each kiss.

"Only me," he murmured between kisses, fingers brushing across Ronald's jaw to guide him into position. "Only ever me." He shifted position slowly, letting his body brush against Ronald's for a second. "I'm the only person you'll lust after… The only one you'll think about…" He pressed into a deeper kiss, still not giving Ronald time to respond but making his point clear with a firm grind against his hips, making the youngster gasp and whine. "No one else is allowed to have you… you're mine… you will be mine… all mine…"

The warmth of the duvet was stripped away and Ronald shiver, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he forced himself to open them. Alan demanded he kept watching him. He wasn't allowed to close them.

Ronald was dimly aware of the door opening and shutting but was too lost in Alan to care. The smaller reaper had finally allowed him to respond, their mouths moving together as Alan controlled his every moment, their tongues caressing and sliding over one another. Alan had his eyes closed and Ronald's slid half closed but he wouldn't disobey Alan, he wouldn't close them completely. The buttons of his pyjama top were undone torturously slowly, Alan's fingers brushing over his chest as he teased the buttons out their holes. He nipped playfully at Ronald's tongue as he slipped it passed Alan's lips, quickly withdrawing at the bite until Alan moved to encourage him, almost apologetic for startling him.

"Hold him," Alan panted, slowly drawing away.

Ronald blinked up at him, completely lost until Eric suddenly appeared, pulling him to sit up. Eric had been watching them? His cheeks turned red as Eric settled him between his legs, gently hold his wrists to the mattress as Alan slid off the last of Ronald's clothes. He squirmed in embarrassment but Eric held him still and Alan gave him a firm glare to get him to sit still. Alan leant in, rewarding him with a slow, sensual kiss, distracting him from Eric's hands sliding along his thighs, parting his legs and spreading them over his own. His mind was completely focused on Alan, on the smaller boy's mouth and tongue and hands, the soft caresses and touches that made heat pool between his legs.

"Still just me?" Alan whispered.

"Just you," Ronald replied. "Only you."

"Kiss him," he said softly. "Let me watch you. Let me watch my boys."

"I don't want him."

Alan frowned and Ronald was left watching helplessly as the lips he so desperately wanted brushed over Eric's, as the older blond's lips parted and Alan moved perfectly so Ronald could see him playing with Eric's tongue. Ronald whined pleadingly for Alan's attention but his lover seemed to be ignoring him now. The only reminder of his loving touch was the hand against his cheek, finger gently moving to reassure him. After a few long, torturous moments, Alan used the reassuring hand to guide him around, tilting his head up slightly and gently pulling back from Eric, guiding the older reaper down so he could ease into caressing Ronald's lips with his own without any hesitation. Ronald glanced at Alan as Eric asked for entrance, refusing to allow him beyond his lips. He just wanted Alan.

"It's ok, beautiful," Alan said gently. "It's ok. Come on. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't going to be ok. You remember what I told you? Do what you're told and it'll be amazing?"

* * *

Ronald squeaked and whipped around to glare at Eric as the older reaper gave his rear a playful pat in passing. Eric grinned back at him and Ronald ended up backing into someone. He glanced up and William glared back down at him.

"Watch where you're walking, Knox."

"Sorry," he said quickly, backing away. "I was just-"

"I saw," William snapped. "My office. _Now_."

Ronald nodded and hurried along after him. William shut the door firmly behind them and Ronald swallowed heavily. This was where things got a little unpredictable. He couldn't tell what William was thinking half the time. Especially not when they were alone together like this.

"That kind of behaviour is highly inappropriate, Knox," William said firmly.

"I wasn't-"

"Do not encourage him," he snapped. "He acts inappropriately enough as it is."

"Thank you for last night, by the way," Ronald said quietly. "It was a lovely hotel."

"Of course it was," he said, slowly approaching, back Ronald up against the desk. All Ronald could do was stare up at him, his mouth running dry. "You should know by now that I won't do things half-heartedly. Now, we were talking about you and Slingby."

"Ah, but-"

He could only yelp as William caught his arm, flipped him onto his stomach, bending him over the desk. Ronald blushed heavily, licking his lips nervously and glancing over his shoulder as William strode around him, sitting casually in his soft leather chair next to where Ronald was standing. He set down the papers on the desk, sliding them over to Ronald. He glanced over at William, then down at the papers.

"Fill the out," he said firmly.

Ronald nodded slightly and picked up the closest pen, turning his attention to the forms. Sexual harassment was among them. He almost smirked. Who said William didn't have a sense of humour. Perhaps irony if nothing else. He'd never actually hand the forms in, Eric and he had their bond, held together by the groups after work activities. They could never betray each other. There were too many secrets between the six of them.

He worked silently, still bent over the desk, not really sure how long for, before William's fingers brushed the back of his thigh. He shivered slightly at the contact, but didn't react, he kept focused on the paperwork. William slid his chair over a little, leaning against the desk, reading over his work as he wrote, slowly trailing his fingers higher. Anyone on the other side of the desk, walking into the office, anyone who wasn't watching from the side of the desk, able to see Ronald's back, would just see the pair working on forms together.

Beneath the desk, Ronald shifted slightly, his leg slipping between William's so they could move closer as William's palm pressed against his rear, squeezing slightly to draw a soft gasp.

"Mr Spears?"

He lifted his head slightly to find Lillian smiling in the doorway. She beamed noticing him and hurried over to the desk, setting down some papers and leaning over to give Ronald a quick kiss. Just as their lips met, William gave his rear a slightly rougher squeeze and Ronald gasped, just about managing to bite back a startled yelp. Lillian took his lips parting as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Ronald shot William a distressed glanced, his boss just gazed back at him with a hint of a smirk on his lips, and slowly drew away from Lillian.

"What can we do for you, Miss Clements?" William said.

"I just was dropping off these files, Mr Spears," she said quickly, blushing heavily. Ronald smiled for a moment before William's hand slid beneath the desk, brushing almost lazily between his legs. Ronald forced himself to keep his smile as he clenched his firsts tightly. "Ronnie, can we go out for a nice meal tonight?"

"Knox has overtime tonight," William said, glancing up at her.

Her face fell and Ronald gave her a tight smile, leaning up to kiss her again, squirming slightly as William rubbed him roughly. "I'll see you when you get home then."

He nodded quickly and Lillian hurried out, shutting the door behind her. The second the door was shut, William tugged Ronald down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him and tilting his head up to capture his lips. Ronald whimpered softly, pressing back into the kiss, his eyes fluttering shut.

"You have overtime tonight," William murmured against his ear. Ronald shivered and squirmed slightly, arching against him with a soft moan. "I expect you here on time."

"Yes sir," he breathed. "Please, another hotel tonight?"

William chuckled darkly, nipping at his ear. "When will you learn to be faithful to that dear girlfriend of yours instead of sneaking around with people who care nothing for you?"

"When I fall in love with her," Ronald whispered.

William let him up and Ronald scampered off his lap, standing the other side of the desk, watching him cautiously. "Go, Knox. Be here for your overtime. I'll sort you out another hotel for your sordid affairs."

"Thank you, sir."

He hurried out to the door and William called to him again. "And stop allowing Slingby to take advantage of you in such a way."

He nodded and hurried out, passed Eric and Alan who were smirking at each other knowingly. Blushing heavily, he ran on out to get to work. He might have denied being interested in any way or form, but William was up there with Alan and Eric. So, perhaps he was more interested in men than he cared to admit. All three of them were terribly good looking. It wasn't like he wanted a relationship with any of them. He just appreciated their looks. That was all.

Nothing more than appreciation.

* * *

Ronald's eyes flickered open slowly, all too aware of Alan still snuggled up against his back, breathing softly against his shoulders. Why did he suddenly have these dreams? He stirred slightly, rolling onto his back. Alan's breathing was hoarse and laboured, almost like he had a sore throat. He frowned slightly but shook his head.

"What do you dream about?" Alan murmured.

Ronald glanced down at him, his cheeks burning. "Nothing important."

"Do we just have sex? Or is it something more?"

"I-It's nothing, Mr Humphries," he said quickly. "I swear. Please, don't worry about it."

"We're here to look after you, Ronald," Alan said gently. "If you'd like to talk, we won't judge you. We all have to work together here, after all. You're one of us now, you'll see."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Welcome to your first chapter completely in the past timeline. Yay. It's all awesome. Poor confuzzled little Ronnie. Is it all in his head, or is it real? Maybe he's just got a very dirty mind. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming darlings.

* * *

Eric and Alan watched over Ronald constantly. No matter what he did, or where he went, they were there. Whenever he went out drinking, Eric would accompany him, Alan watched over his work and they were quick to pull him back into their apartment after work. It went on for at least a month and Ronald was still completely in the dark about it all. His quickly escalating crush on Alan, and the companying fantasies, wasn't really helping either. Every now and again, he'd end up tied up and blindfolded, locked in while Eric and Alan vanished, no doubt to meet William and Grell again. He'd almost grown used to it by now.

And finally, there was a break through. He was led back to the abandoned church. There was someone new there. An old looking man, sitting with Grell on the altar, running long black nails along his jaw, grinning madly.

"So," he chuckled. "This is your new pet, William?"

"Pet?" Ronald whispered.

"Ignore him," William said, not looking up from his book. "He amuses himself by telling terrible jokes."

"Oh," he murmured. "O-ok…"

"Ah," the man chuckled, sweeping up from the altar and wrapping one arm around Ronald's shoulders, poking his cheek with a long nail. Ronald stared up at him, completely at a loss as the old man grinned down at him. "Ronald Knox, hmm?" He nodded dumbly. Just who the hell was this man and why was he pinching his cheek like he was a child. "Ah, such a pretty boy, no Mr Spears?"

"Please, Undertaker," William said. Ronald turned his gaze over to William, who still didn't seem to have even glanced up from his book. The Undertaker laughed, sliding his hand down Ronald's chest, patting gently, giving an eerie chuckle. "Leave Knox alone. We've worked very hard with him, the last thing we need is for you to ruin all our hard work."

"He has a point, sir," Alan said quietly. "It has taken a while to gain any trust."

"I don't trust any of you," Ronald cried, trying to squirm out of the Undertaker's arms. "After everything you've- mmph!"

He blinked in utter confusion, certain he saw a smirk tug on William's lips, as the Undertaker shoved a bone shaped biscuit into his mouth. "I thought you'd reeled him in, Mr Spears? Seems a bit flighty to me."

He led Ronald to the altar, sitting him between Grell and himself. The Undertaker still kept his arms around his shoulder, drawing patterns on his chest, while Grell leant against the Undertaker's arm. William was sitting in the pews, reading silently while Eric and Alan sat on some cushioned chairs that looked brought in. All the while, Ronald munched quietly on his biscuit, not sure what else to do. It was only polite. If everyone here respected him, and there was something in the air that made Ronald pretty sure they all did, he mst have been the worst of them all.

"We'd like to be straight with you, Knox," Eric said. Ronald glanced over and Eric smirked, slowly drawing Alan into his arms. "Only if we're sure we can trust you though."

"I don't understand," Ronald said quietly, glancing around. "What's going on? I thought you just wanted me for bait, for him, what more do you want from me? I'll be good, I won't say anything, can I just go?"

"No," William said firmly, finally looking up. He snapped his book shut and got up slowly, walking over and gazing down at him, giving the Undertaker's hand a glare before returning his gaze to Ronald's once more. "We've chosen you, Knox, please don't think we've taken that decision lightly. You shouldn't either."

"What if I don't want to be chosen?"

"Ah, little one," the Undertaker laughed, wagging his finger. "No one here wanted to be chosen. We're all pawns in a bigger game, dear boy."

"I realise we've been rather harsh on you, Knox," William continued. "But we had to be certain you were strong enough to stand what this job entails. We've come to the conclusion that you are suitable. We would like to trust you to join us, but obviously, we cannot be certain yet, so we'll give you a chance."

"What if I refuse?"

"You can't."

Grell dragged his chin around, gripping so tight that his nails dug into the skin. He struggled to draw back but the Undertaker kept her arms around him, holding him in place, staring up into Grell's flaming eyes.

"You remember, little Ronnie?" Grell sneered. "You breathe a word about this and we'll make sure you suffer. There are plenty of people who'll pay money for a cute boy like you."

"O-ok," he whimpered, nodding as much as he could. "Ok, I won't say anything."

"We won't ask for something for nothing," William said.

"Of course not," the Undertaker crooned. Grell released his chin and the Undertaker chuckled, still drawing patterns over his chest. "We're not going to tell you that it's all hard work and no reward. Work well and there can be incredible rewards." He chuckled, poking his nose and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "We can give you the chance to have everything you've ever wanted." Suddenly, Ronald's throat ran dry and his shoes were incredibly interesting. "Isn't that right, dear Mr Humphries?"

His cheeks flushed as Alan tutted and Eric sneered. This was all so humiliating, and confusing. It was all getting too much. William's hand closed around his collar, tugging him from the altar and pulled him from the Undertaker and Grell.

"That will be quite enough of that," he growled. The Undertaker grinned and Ronald shivered, gazing up at William, completely lost. "However, he is right. We won't be expecting you to do something for nothing. We are going to do some work next week, you will be involved, if after that you're not content with the situation, we will allow you to transfer, under the understanding that you don't tell anyone what's gone on."

"I'm not helping you people, why would I?"

"Because I'm asking you to, Mr Knox." Ronald stared up at him silently and William placed his hand on his shoulder. "You will be staying with me from now on."

"With…with you?"

Well, that might solve the problems he was having with Alan. There was no way he could ever end up fantasising about William, was there? Maybe being away from Alan would deal with these dreams, maybe this was a good idea. Or maybe it was some new way to torment him. What could William possibly want with him anyway? Was he trying to keep an eye on him, or was another trick? He didn't know anymore. Not that he knew much to begin with. He didn't understand any of this.

"Yes," William said with a curt nod. "With me. Can you three deal with the set up while I take Mr Knox to pick up his possessions?"

"And I will stay here and help you brand our new little pet?" the Undertaker chuckled, leaning over Ronald, wrapping his arms around his shoulders once more. "Right here?"

He traced a nail over Ronald's chest once more and Ronald could only stare up at them. Brand him? What were they going to do to him? He was a little relieved when William shook his head and pushed the Undertaker off of him.

"Get on with it, and behave." Eric, Alan and Grell strode off and disappeared through a porthole, leaving Ronald staring up at William and the Undertaker, not sure which would be better to keep an eye on. "You should get back to your own work, shouldn't you?"

It sounded surprisingly respectful, and all Ronald could do was watch as the Undertaker chuckled and poked William's nose before sauntering off, laughing to himself about how much fun they were to tease. William gestured to the door and Ronald paused, frowning slightly before heading over slowly and opening a porthole through.

Ronald had barely been in his own apartment over the past month. It was a mess. It was never that tidy but he hadn't had much time to clean recently. William didn't look at all impressed. He glanced around, scowling at the mess as Ronald blitzed around, clearing what he could. At least enough for William to sit down on the couch.

"I'm sorry about the mess," he said quietly, packing up some of the piles of clothes. "I've been… well, you know, Eric and Alan have been watching me and they've not let me home all that much."

"It's quite alright, Knox," William said.

Ronald glanced over his shoulder and was sure William had been watching him before he glanced away. Had he been… look over him as if…? He shook his head quickly, standing straight, he had to get his mind out the gutter. Why on earth would William of all people be looking at him as if he was a piece of meat? As if he wanted him? No. That wasn't William at all, was it?

"Umm, did you want some coffee?" Ronald said, quickly distracting himself from thoughts like that. "I've got some pretty good quality stuff."

"That would be kind of you, Knox."

He nodded quickly and hurried over to his cupboards, stretched up for a pair of mugs only to find William suddenly behind him, rather close with his hand pressed gently to the small of his back, and taking the mugs down for him. Ronald blushed heavily, glancing away to hide his embarrassment as William returned to his seat.

"No sugar and a drop of milk, if you please," William said, as if nothing had happened.

Ronald nodded quickly, trying to ignore it. What was wrong with him? This stupid crush on Alan had got him seeing things everywhere. He had to get over this. Not everything had a second meaning. This was just ridiculous. William would never be interested in him. And Ronald was not interested in women. One silly crush on Alan, who if he was honest was rather feminine as far as things went, did not mean he like men.

He quietly returned to the couch with the drinks and handed it to William. He leant over and set his coffee on the table. As he moved back, it seemed William had shifted his position slightly without Ronald noticing, and as he brought his head up their lips brushed together. His eyes widened and what was actually barely a few seconds suddenly seemed like forever. William didn't seem at all bothered by it. And just the brief, innocent brushing of their lips that it wasn't even a kiss, Ronald was certain it didn't count as a kiss, sent sparks bolting through him.

Finally, time seemed to return to full speed and Ronald turned away, a rosy pink blush across his cheeks. William didn't seem to have cared. He just lifted his cup, sipping his coffee slowly. Had that really been nothing? He reached for his coffee quickly, blowing on it and sipping quietly, staring down at it.

"Mr Spears-"

"When we are off duty, you may call me William." Ronald's blush deepened. Was that because of what had just happened? Was William trying to make things less awkward? He didn't seem to care much about it? "Since we will be living together and you will be working with us, it's best for things to be less formal."

"Ok but what about what just happened? It won't make things awkward, will it?"

"Why should it?" William said, sipping his coffee. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no!" he cried. "No, no problem at all. I'm sorry."

"So, you should continue packing," he said. "I intend to get home soon. You've had a tough day, all the new information must be hard on you. I want to get you into bed soon."

Well, that certainly wasn't helping. What was wrong with him? Why did almost everything William said in that level, almost uninterested tone seem to turn into something more? Everything suddenly had a double meaning. William meant it innocently enough, right? He was just looking after his investment in him, right? Of course he was. Ronald wasn't sure he trusted any of the group, but they'd put a lot of effort into him, William was obviously just keeping him in the best shape possible. William was protecting all his hard work.

As Ronald packed up, he was well aware that William was watching him like a hawk. Or maybe, something more… predatory… The thought sent shivers down his spine. Like he was appraising him. And that was a terrifying thought. The sooner he got answers, did what they demanded and let him transfer away, the better.

William caught his hands and Ronald jumped, jerking back and attempting to stand up right only to find his back pressed against William's chest, his head in the crook of his neck. Just as he'd managed to get over the humiliation of that accidental not-kiss.

"That's enough," William said. "If you need anything more, we'll come back. Let's get you home and into bed."

"Bed?"

"Yes, Knox, you've had a difficult day, dealing the Undertaker and Grell," he said, releasing his hands. Ronald whipped around, finding himself nose to nose with William. "I suppose it must be hard. You need to lie down and relax, let someone take care of you."

"You?" he breathed shakily, trying not to show how embarrassed he was by the situation. "You- you'd look after me…?"

"That's not a problem, is it?" William said. "Does that make you uncomfortable? Would you not enjoy it? Do you think I can only be rough and cold? Do you think I can't be gentle?"

"I-I uh…" He glanced away, wringing his hands and tripping over his own feet, falling to the couch. "Uh, packing's done. We should… go…?"

"Of course."

He turned and strode out and Ronald followed on his heels, grabbing his bag as he went passed and locking the door behind him. William waited for him to join him at his side, before walking with him to his own apartment. He recognised it. Eric and Alan had brought him here once. William directed him through to one of the doors and Ronald didn't miss him locking the door behind them, slipping the key into his inside pocket.

Ronald swallowed heavily as he set the bag down in his room. Everything William was doing, everything Ronald's mind seemed to take as caring, was all to keep their new '_pet_' safe and contained. William might have said it was a joke, but it wasn't. He might as well have been a pet. He was locked in, under William's watch, completely at his mercy. William's words and actions weren't caring or comforting. His mind was racing. William and the other were going to look after him treat him properly and then let him go and all he needed to do was help them with this one job. He could do that, couldn't he? He'd just have to endure this and tell himself it was just for the best.

William came in with a cup of milky tea and set it on the side, offering Ronald a tiny smile. "Well?"

"Well what?" he said quietly.

"Shouldn't you be undressed by now?" Ronald's eyes widened and he stepped back slightly. Why would he- William smirked. "Do you intend to sleep in your work clothes? You packed something to wear to bed, I assume."

"Oh, yeah…"

He blushed heavily and William turned away, leaving him to get changed. Not long after, he returned and Ronald was pulling his pyjama shirt closed. To his amazement, William slid off his clothes and pulled on his own striped pyjamas. Ronald found his gaze locked on William's body as he changed, slowly sipping his tea and trying to distracted himself but failing completely.

"Knox?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He frowned and lowered his gaze. "I didn't realise we'd be sharing."

"Do you think I waste money on a two bedroom apartment when I very rarely have guests who require their own bed?"

"I suppose that makes sense."

Did that mean he had guests over who shared his bed or… just that his guests never stayed the night? He mentally kicked himself. Why was he having these thoughts? When did he grow so dirty minded? What did it even matter? He was straight. He liked women… and Alan, but that was different. It wasn't like he was going to start fantasising about William, was it? How could he ever have dreams about such a cold, stern man who seemed to have absolutely no interest in anyone? Even if he was stunningly handsome and had an amazing body. And it wasn't that he was attracted to him, they were just cold, casual observations.

"I just didn't really realise it, that's all," he murmured. "I didn't think it thought, I guess."

"It's not a problem, is it?" he said, pulling back the covers. "Do you think I'll do something unsavoury?"

"No," he said, shaking his head quickly. He climbed into bed slowly, watching as William lit the lamps at the side of the bed, switched off the mean light and climbed into bed next to him with a book. "You won't, will you?"

"I will do nothing of the sort, Knox," he said, giving him a sideways glance, making it clear he was not impressed by the suggestion. "Why you would ever think such a thing is beyond me. This is merely a matter of convenience, do not think I'm letting you sleep in my bed because I enjoy the idea." There was a paused and Ronald drew the covers up over him, sipping his tea as William turned to his book. "Have you considered our offer at all?"

"Which part?"

"I will talk with you more about it tomorrow," William said quietly, not looking up from his book. "However, the Undertaker was right. Working with us can bring you great rewards. Not least of all, you'll be one of us. We'll give you our protection and care. We will look after you, help you train and help get along in the work place. If you want something, we can help you get it. Anything at all."

"I- I don't know."

"Well, think about it," William said. "I'll tell you more about what we need from you tomorrow. Try to get some rest."

He nodded slowly and finished his coffee. He set it on the side and curled up in bed, aware that William had glanced away from the book as he leant over to set his cup down. What was goin on? Why couldn't he make sense of any of this? The sooner he found answers, the better, this was getting ridiculous. William had better give him the answers he'd promised tomorrow.

"We have tomorrow off, would you like me to wake you?"

"No thank you," Ronald murmured into his pillow. "I like to sleep in when I can."

"As you wish," William replied.

He closed his eyes, the dim light not really making it hard to drift off. Perhaps for once he'd get a dreamless night. A dark, dreamless sleep would suit him just fine. He hardly wanted to be moaning for Alan when he was in William's bed. That would just be humiliating. Suddenly, sleeping on Eric and Alan's couch seemed like a really comfortable idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Slightly shorter, but full of cuteness. And Will and Ron not cooperating. Tutut. And the mystery deepens. Ooooh. Sorry, short crappy note, I'm not well. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. Love you guys.

* * *

Ronald hummed softly, perfectly content to lie with his head on William's lap, his senior running his fingers through his hair as he read. It had been two days. William had yet to explain anything useful about what he was expected to do or what was going on in their little group, but one thing had changed. Well, several things really.

All of a sudden, his seniors were nice to him. Alan came and helped him with his paperwork, although, William generally shooed him off and took his place. They invited him up to a separate dining hall. Ronald knew there was a second hall that you needed a special pass to get into, for only the most decorated officers. All four of them were allowed in, and they had no problems getting Ronald in too. For once Eric didn't snatch his lunch from him, or trip him up, or spill it over him. And the food was so much better than the normal canteen. It was like a posh restaurant, and full of all the higher ups. All the names you needed to know to make the right connections and get places.

William was a little less cold. There wasn't much of change, but he was told this wasn't unusual, that he didn't really open up that much to anyone. Still, when they were alone together, William allowed him closer. Much like with Alan, Ronald found himself drawn to cuddling close to any bed companion. His relationships never seemed to get very far, and when girls were in his bed, they would often leave almost straight away.

It had been a worry the first night he'd shared William's bed, and he'd found himself instinctually curling up, snuggling closer to William without really realising. When he'd realised what he was doing he'd been mortified. Obviously, he'd tried to convince himself not to cuddle up, but his instincts were to stay close. He'd worried that William would shove him off or maybe even be furious but instead he gently slid one arm around him, resting his hand against the back of his neck, gently teasing the tips of his hair. It was all surprisingly soothing. William seemed to enjoy having him close and relaxed and Ronald certainly enjoyed it.

It was late evening and they were in bed. William had drawn him in, letting him lie on his lap as he read. William was being so comforting. Just to keep him on side, probably. His first assessment seemed to have been right. He was a pet. William was even stroking his hair like he was a pet.

"Mr Spears… William…"

"What's wrong, Knox?" William said softly.

"I… I'm not sure…" He sat up slowly and William set down his book. His hand didn't move from his hair, much to Ronald's surprise. "I just… What's going on? With you lost? When are you going to tell me?"

He sighed and gently ran his hand through Ronald's hair. "I understand this is difficult for someone as young as you, but it's better that you know now. It'll be easier to adjust to."

"Then, tell me? You keep saying I'm going to be involved, but you don't tell me anything," he argued softly. "Please, William."

He sighed and picked up a bottle of brandy, pouring it out into a small glass and one for Ronald too. Ronald took the glass slowly, watching William curiously as he drank. Why were they all so hesitant to tell him what was going on? They'd said they would, why was it taking so long?

"I'm not going to tell you that it will be easy, Ronald." He blushed slightly. William had used his first name. "It will be hard, but we will do our best to keep you safe from the emotional and physical pain it can bring. We look after each other, Ronald, and we would look after you if you let us."

"I just want to know what you want from me," Ronald replied. William frowned and Ronald swallowed his drink quickly. "Then I'm going to transfer away and never look back."

William frowned and poured him out another drink for him, looking almost hurt. "I wish you'd reconsider, Ronald. It's not as bad as it seems."

"No," he said quickly. "No, I'm sorry, you've all been very kind to me this week, but it doesn't make up for everything that's happened." He took another long drink and William frowned. "I've been tortured and tormented and you guys set me up as bait and-" He bit his lip and took another long drink. "You can't make up for that. Nothing is going to make up for what you've done to me." He finished his drink and William silently poured him more. "I'm sorry, Mr Spears, I just can't get over it, and I don't think I ever will. I just want to put this all behind me and move on, start a fresh."

"And there's nothing we can say or do to convince you otherwise?" He shook his head and finished this drink quickly. "That is a shame. I'm sure you're aware by now I fought hard to get you to work under me, there was stiff competition." Ronald frowned, his mind starting to blur with the constant drinking. "I was rather determined to have you under me. I've wanted you for quite a while." He nodded dumbly. Why did that sound like it had another meaning? He was talking about work right? "I thought you would be capable of pleasing me."

"I tried," he whispered hoarsely. "I tried so hard. I wanted to be here but I can't. I can't do this anymore. I'd like to be somewhere I'm cared for and looked after."

To his amazement, William caught his pyjama shirt tugging him forwards. Ronald lost his balance and ended up with his lips crushed against William's. His eyes flew wide, a hot blush over his cheeks. This was not a little mishap like the last time. This was serious. It was his own fault for drinking so much. How was he supposed to look at William straight after this? How humiliating.

Ronald ended up falling into William's lap, his senior's arms slowly wrapping around him and drawing him closer. Ronald blinked in confusion but settled slightly as William ran his hands thought his hair guiding him into the position he wanted. Before he realised what was happening, his hands slid around William's neck and a small, soft moan escaped him. Has William been drinking while he'd been curled up half asleep? He didn't seem drunk. So why wasn't he pushing him away?

His tired, blurred mind just longed for comfort and affection and he leant in deeper, despite some rational part of his mind telling him he wasn't interested in men. William's hold was just so warm and loving, like he'd waited all his life for this one kiss, the kind of amazing kiss that Ronald had longed for and only found in his fantasies about Alan.

"Mr Spears…" he breathed, slowly moving back. "…William…"

"It's alright," William whispered, lowering his head and pecking his lips. "Don't be shy."

"But… I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy when I've been drinking!" he said quickly, scrambling off William's lap and turning away to hide from William's gaze. "Maybe I should sleep on the couch tonight."

"Don't be silly," he said firmly, pulling him around and gently pushing him down to the bed. "You're fine here."

"I-I am?" he stuttered.

"Yes," he said gently. "Why would I kick you out of bed just because of something so small?" He smiled softly, petting his head gently and tucking him in. "Just calm down and get some sleep, alright. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Alright, I guess," he murmured.

He smiled and closed his eyes, sensing William lay down beside him and there was a slight change in the light as they were plunged into darkness. Within moments, he was drawn close to William's presence. His smile widened as William gently wrapped his arms around him teasing the tips of his hair as always.

"See, nothing's changed," William said gently. "Don't get so worked up, silly boy."

"Alright," he whispered. "You have no idea how hard this has been. I'll be glad when it's over."

"I know more than you'd think," he murmured.

"Did you ever end up in your seniors' beds?"

"If you think you're struggling, you should ask Alan what he went through when he was behind… recruited. Just try to get some sleep."

He nodded slightly and began to drift off. William was there to hold and for him to cuddle up to. That was enough for now. He'd leave soon but he could enjoy it. He liked having someone here to hold him. Someone who wasn't looking to take advantage of him.

The next morning, Ronald woke to find it was already incredibly late in the morning. They had the day off, so it wasn't unusual for him to sleep in late. William was nowhere to be seen but there was movement in the other room so Ronald assumed he was out there.

"Good morning," William said gently, stepping in and sitting across from him on the bed. How had he known he was awake? "Are you feeling any better this morning?"

"Better?" he said, sitting up slowly.

"You were rather jumpy last night," he replied, handing him a mug coffee. Ronald smiled slightly and nodded. "It's quite alright, Knox, none of what happened last night will affect any kind of working relationship between us."

"Working relationship?"

William nodded and Ronald slowly picked up his mug, sipping from it and watching William warily. "You would like to know more, I suppose."

"Please."

"Alright," he murmured, nodding slightly. "After breakfast."

* * *

"Go around the back," William hissed, gesturing to a back street. Ronald nodded and went to leave but William caught his wrist. "Be careful."

"Of course," Ronald whispered, blushing slightly.

William's concern always touched him. He smiled as William's hand slid from his wrist, brushing his fingers before he disappeared off into the distance. Ronald watched him as long as he could before running off down the back street. It had taken time but Ronald actually felt like he was at home with his seniors now.

He circled around the back of the house and bounced up to a window ledge, sliding open the window and slipping inside. The others were circling around somewhere and Ronald was, yet again, bait. There was movement below, coming up the stairs and Ronald tensed, summoning his scythe and watching the door.

The door burst open and a demon jumped at him, claws barred. He was thrown to the floor, the demon snarling as it raised his claws to strike him. His scythe had skittered away. There was a snap and the demon's head fell from his shoulders, his body collapsing on top of Ronald.

"Really," William said, kicking the corpse off him and kneeling to help him up. "I'd hoped you'd be a little better by now."

Ronald frowned, letting William help him up and resting with his senior's arms around him for a moment before William helped him up from the floor. Ronald smiled weakly and not pulling away until William cleared his throat and moved away. Ronald glanced away and William strode down the stairs.

"Hurry up." He nodded to himself and ran after him. "There were three other demons. We need to get to work and find the others."

"You think it's that serious?"

"Would we be here if it weren't?"

Ronald frowned and followed him down to where Eric, Alan and Grell were waiting. William had got colder since when he'd first joined then. Things had gone downhill. It was unfortunate, Ronald had enjoyed being close to William. He loved being close to William. He'd loved being curled up in William's arms at night and promised comfort and protection. These days William seemed to have gone the other way. He just treated him like everyone else in the group. It hurt.

It hurt more than Ronald had ever imagined it could.

* * *

"So, how much does he know?" Eric said, collapsing to the couch next to Ronald with Alan on the other side. Ronald glanced between them and Eric smirked, catching Ronald's chin and tilting his head up. "How much do we tell him?"

"What we agreed," William said quietly. He stepped over and slapped Eric's hand away, pulling Ronald away and setting him down in an arm chair, shooting Eric and Alan a glare as he went back passed them. "Obviously we don't know if we can trust him or not."

"Of course," Alan murmured.

Eric nodded and William sat perched on the arm of Ronald's chair. "So, do you think you're ready for this, Knox?"

He nodded slowly and William petted his hair gently. It was so soothing and gently. He smiled up at William who continued to gently pat his hair. Once William told him what he had to do, and he went through with it, he'd finally be allowed to escape. He liked William and his care but he needed to just leave and get away from them. He couldn't stay with them, could he?

"You're aware that we have a meeting with Mr Shore this Sunday?" Ronald nodded quickly. This didn't feel good. "You're going to be our distraction."

"Distraction?"

"Yeah, who's going to resist a little cutie like you just collapsing?" Eric sneered.

"Collapsing?"

"Oh yes," Alan said, smiling back at him. "How else would we have enough of a distraction for William?" He tossed him over a bottle of pills. Ronald fumbled with catching them before he finally got a decent hold and tried to find a label or some sort of clue about what they were. "You put two of those in the tea he'll offer you, alright?"

"Why do you need a distraction?" he cried, jerking back away from William. "What's going on?"

"He's consorting with demon," William said firmly. Ronald stared up at him, completely lost. William offering him a half smile and patted his head. "You're going to be the distraction while I dispatch of him."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** You get a little bit more on that mysterious tattoo this chapter. You also get to find out who Ronnie is having an affair with, and William gets bored of being subtle. YAY. Thanks for all your lovely reviews, please keep them coming guys.

* * *

Ronald wasn't sure why tonight was an off night. He collapsed back into William's bed, frustrated by the entire situation. It was a very off night. None of the women seemed interested. Ever since finding out what his seniors expected of him three days ago, he'd been avoiding them. He had four days. They wanted him to be a distraction while they murdered a man? How was he supposed to do that?

"You seem rather frustrated," William said softly. Ronald's head snapped up to find William coming in with a mug of tea for him. He'd thought William was out with the others, killing who knew what. William sat on the bed and Ronald sat up to take the mug, eying it cautiously. "There's nothing in it, Ronald. I'm not trying to poison you."

Even so, Ronald set it down on the bedside table, drawing his knee to his chest and watching William warily. There was a long moment of silence and William sighed, reaching over to pet his hair, as he did so often before, but this time Ronald pushed him off. He didn't want William to touch him anymore. He didn't want to be any part of this. He didn't want William to start softening him up again.

"Ronald-"

"No," Ronald whispered. "No, I know what you're after now, you don't have to be so nice. I'll do it, then you'll let me transfer?"

William sighed and nodded. "If that is what you want so badly, yes."

"It is. It's what I want more than anything," he said firmly. "I need to just get away from you people before I become as corrupt as you. I want to get away, somewhere where I can be happy."

"Who's to say you can't be happy here?" William said softly.

"How can anyone be happy here?" he cried, shaking his head quickly. "No one can ever love you, you'd spend your entire life lying and hiding. I don't want that. I want to be cared for, I want something honest. I want-"

William's lips fell over his and Ronald almost squeaked in surprise as William's hand slid over his cheek and into his hair, guiding him slowly closer. What was going on? Why was he…? And why didn't he really care? He wasn't interested in William like that. Why was he kissing back? He was sliding his arms around William's neck, his eyes fluttering shut as William's arm slid around his waist, drawing him closer.

"What are you-"

"Hush," William said, drawing him back. Their lips were all but touching and all Ronald could do was stare up at him. "I'm done being subtle."

"Subtle?" he stammered.

"Mmm, silly boy," he murmured.

Their lips met roughly one more and Ronald pressed against him a little more. He was so enthralled by how comforting and caring his touch was. It just felt so right. William drew him deeper and slowly pushed him back to the bed, all in one movement. It was all so perfect in that moment, Ronald found his fingers tangling into William's hair. William was his senior, his boss, a _man_ but Ronald had been so frustrated tonight, and William had been so gentle and loving while he was struggling.

"I-I can't do this," Ronald stammered, tilting his head away as William's kisses moved down his neck. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…uh…"

"Don't be so childish," William said firmly. "Tell me to stop and I will, but telling me you can't means you want to but you think something's in the way."

"But we… I mean… but…"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, leaning over him, gazing down into his eyes. "All you have to do is tell me to stop. Now, do you want me to stop?"

"No," Ronald whispered, glancing away.

"Good boy."

William smirked, pressing their lips together roughly and pressing him to the bed. Ronald moaned deeply and reaching around his neck and pulling him closer. Why was William so intoxicating? Why was he letting this happen? He could just about rationalize wanting Alan, the guy was a kind of feminine with that slight frame and soft face and relative lack of height. But William was quite obviously not at all feminine.

A soft moan slipped past his lips as William moved soft kisses over his neck once more, his fingers quickly slipping open the buttons of his shirt and sliding over his skin. He fingers closed absently around the bed sheets as William's kisses drifted lower, over his collar bone to his chest.

"William…" he breathed softly.

"Good boy," William purred. "Such a good boy."

His hand slid down to Ronald's belt and Ronald snapped back to his senses. "No." He pushed William's hands away and scrambled out from under him. "No, no, we're not doing that. No."

"Alright," William said, sitting up slowly as Ronald wrapped his shirt around himself. "Alright, it's ok, Ronald. If you don't want to go that far, no one's going to force you. I won't make you do anything."

"I don't want this," Ronald whispered. "I can't do this."

"That's alright," he said, sitting back slightly. "Whatever you want, Ronald, I told you, I won't force you into anything."

"Except helping you to kill someone? And setting me up to get molested and raped," he cried, shaking his head quickly. "Or how about keeping me prisoner here?"

"You're not a prisoner."

"Yes I am. I can't do anything without you lot watching over me, making sure I don't say anything, or do anything you don't approve of. This is all it is. It's all you manipulating me and forcing me to do what you want! I don't have my own will anymore, it's all just want you want me to do and be!"

"Ronald-"

"No! Stop it!"

He clambered up off the bed and hurried out to the couch. He wasn't going to share that man's bed any longer. He couldn't do this anymore. He just wanted to get away from his all. This was so silly. There were even tears slipping down his cheeks. Over a heartless man like him? What was wrong with him?

A duvet was wrapped about his shoulders and Ronald tilted his head up to find William there, watching him with soft, slightly hurt eyes as he handed him a pillow. Ronald took the pillow slowly, keeping his eyes away from William's. He really had just had enough. It was all too much. William sat across from him, reaching over to gently brush his tears from his cheeks.

"If you insist on sleeping out here, try not to freeze," William murmured. Ronald nodded, slowly pulling the duvet tighter around him, trying to hide his face. "Ronald... Perhaps taking you away from Slingby and Alan wasn't such a good idea."

Ronald sniffled slightly, lifting his gaze as William left him alone again. He shivered and pulled his covers further around him. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to ignore how much this was killing him. How could he have got involved with these people? How had this happened to him? He'd had a bright, promising future once. Now it felt like there was nothing. He was going to have to keep this secret forever. It was going to be this huge secret in his life that would stop him from ever being close to anyone. He was bond to them forever. Ronald's heart wrenched. Even if he got away, he'd still know he'd helped them murder a higher up.

He was one of them forever. His life was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

Ronald took a moment to pull the gag from his mouth as William collapsed to the bed next to him. The pair slowly curled up in the bed, under the covers, wrapped up in each others' arms. William kissed his lips once, for barely a second, before closing his eyes and drifting off. Ronald watched him for a long moment longer before slowly snuggling up against him and trying to sleep himself.

But still, William had promised he could never let anyone else have him… He always promised that. That he was William's and no one else would ever have him. Ronald knew he belonged to William. His hands slid up to absently trace to seal like tattoo on William's shoulder. It was the mark that bound them all. All of them had a slight variation.

He brushed his thumb over the seal, the chains around the edge and sketchy bones making the pentagram. It was hardly surprising Ronald had thought it could be a demon's seal the first time he saw it on Eric's back. He wasn't sure it was any better than a demon seal. He might as well have sold his soul for it, for the things he wanted. Anyone with a similar seal was one of them. Anyone with one had made the same deal. The seals could be traced back for generations of reapers, through the centuries. The mark that bound them. The bones were from the Undertaker's seal, the chains were William's. The Undertaker's bones were on Eric and Grell's seal's too and their own little decoration around the edge.

Suddenly William's arms wrapped tighter around him and he was tugged forwards into William's arms to curl up against his chest. William kissed his cheek gently and Ronald smiled, drifting off to sleep, a little reassured if nothing else. There was still a little affection there. Maybe one day there'd be more than a sordid affair, as William put it. He wanted things how they used to be.

* * *

Ronald couldn't sleep. The couch wasn't very comfortable. He was cold and alone and wanted to be curled up with William. He slipped out from under the covers, shivering softly as he wandered through to the bedroom. William was sleeping soundly. He didn't care if he was there or not, did he? He shivered and wrapped his arms around him. William was a murderer. They all were and soon he was going to be one of them.

Even so, he climbed up onto the bed, crawling up the bed under the covers and collapsing next to William. He curled up against his senior's back, closing his eyes tightly and trying to sleep now he had William there.

Suddenly, William rolled over, wrapping his arms around Ronald and pushing him beneath the covers. Ronald stared up in the darkness, William's hand clamped over his mouth. What was going on now? William summoned his scythe and Ronald tried to cry out and argue, suddenly terrified for his life, but William forced him to lie still on the bed. Something was very wrong. William was tense and worried. This was all wrong.

William was stroking his cheek gently, despite the iron grip on his jaw. There was a creak and William tensed. Ronald was also a little too aware of how close he was to William's stomach. Why did he suddenly have the urge to lean over and nuzzle against him?

"Shh," William breathed. "Keep still."

There were footsteps moving through the next room, where Ronald had just been sleeping. Who was out there and why did it have William so on edge? Whatever was happening, he stayed quiet and still, trusting William to take care of him. It'd be ok. The door groaned open and William shifted above him. Ronald's fingers closed absently around William's pyjama shirt, trembling slightly. He didn't know why but something was very wrong to have William this tense.

There was a sudden snap and William twisted around, moments later there was a squelch, like a scythe being driven through a body. William sat up and turned slightly. Ronald tried to sit up as well but William held him down firmly.

"Stay still and quiet and hidden," he hissed, pulling up the covered and moving away.

Ronald stayed under the covers for a few moments, listening to the movements head out to the other room. Finally there was a weight over him again and the covers were slowly drawn away. A demon was above him. His eyes widened as the demon's claws came at him and it was all he could think to do to twist and roll away so the demon's fist slammed through the mattress. That was what was going on and why William was hiding him then.

He wasn't supposed to deal with demons though. At his age and rank, he wasn't supposed to deal with demons. That was why he had seniors to watch over him. They were a struggle for older reapers, he didn't stand much chance. The demon caught Ronald and threw him to the bed, closing his hands around his throat and digging the claws in.

"Ronald!"

William knew he was in danger. Was this why they were doing? Was being involved with them going to make him a target for this all the time? Just another reason to get away from them as quickly as he could. And apparently William was too busy to even help him with the mess he'd got him into.

Setting his jaw, he arched back and kicked the demon between his legs, throwing him off the bed and jumping up. He was about to spring on the demon but William's scythe snapped out and through the demon. William pulled him around, looking almost frantic.

"Are you hurt?" William murmured, cupping his cheek and tilting his chin up. His eyes fell on the wounds on his neck. "…Ronald…"

"It's fine," Ronald hissed, tilting his head away. "I'm ok."

"Let me look at it."

He sat William down on the bed and Ronald had no choice but to let William look at his neck. After a while, William helped Ronald out of his pyjama shirt and replaced it with a clean one. Sitting in silence as William patched him up, he realised William was injured too. He tried to help William but was just pushed him off. William was watching him with a concerned frown.

"Don't worry about me," he said firmly. "I'm used to this. You'll learn to handle it."

"I'm not going to stick around for that long," Ronald argued, glancing away.

William sighed, slowly tipping Ronald's head around to face him. Ronald stared up at him, blushing softly as William leant in, lowering his voice softly. "If I could offer you anything, the entire world at your feet in return for staying at my side, what would you ask for?"

"I won't get involved with your twisted games," he snapped. "Nothing you can offer me will change my mind."

"I'm not asking for that," he insisted. "Say you didn't have to transfer. What if you could stay and just kept quiet? What would it take to keep you here in London?"

Ronald swallowed heavily, staring up at William, completely lost. William _wanted_ him to stay? Even if he wasn't a part of their silly group, he wanted him here? His cheeks started to heat up slightly as he struggled to find words. Was this another trick? Another way to manipulate him? Or was the affection he showed earlier genuine? Was the longing in his eyes real? He had protected him from those demons. And he'd been told William was always the first to defend him to the seniors.

"I- I don't think it's anything you can offer me, Mr Spears," he whispered, finally getting the words out. "I just can't do this. You've already done enough damage."

"You said earlier you said no one would love you because you had to keep this secret," William said after a moment. "Sometimes, you moan Alan's name in your sleep. You wouldn't have to keep it secret from him."

"He's with Eric." He wasn't even going to deny it. William couldn't possible make anything like that happen. Why would he even want to? "There's nothing, Mr Spears."

"William, I told you it's alright to call you William. And Alan is very fond of you too. He and Eric would be happy to have you, if that's what you wanted."

"Why?" Ronald said quickly. "Why the hell would you do all this?"

"That's no important," William said, sitting up straight. "What's important is that you're content-"

"To keep your secret." William shot him a hurt glare before getting up and heading to the bathroom. "Hey-"

"Get back to sleep, I'll be in once I've cleaned up."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** William and Ronald are getting on with it. Slowly. In present day and in the past. Good boys. So, yeah, thank you for your reviews, lovelies, please keep them going.

* * *

Ronald was stunned when William dumped a bag in front of him. Things had been awkward and difficult since the night the demons attacked. Tomorrow he'd have to help William kill on one of their seniors. Ronald had seen Eric and Alan in William's office after lunch. They'd been arguing. William looked furious. All he could do was stare at William, completely lost as to what he expected.

"They will have you back," William said. "I told you. I will give you anything in the world, as long as you remain in London."

"I never agreed to any of this," Ronald whispered. "I don't understand. Why do you want me here? Just to make sure I don't blab?"

"Why is unimportant." He sat on the bed with him and Ronald frowned. "I promise, Ronald, anything you want, anything at all, if you stay in London." Ronald shook his head quickly and William caught his wrists. "Ronald, look at me. Look at me." Slowly, Ronald lifted his head to gaze up at him. "Ronald, I mean it. I will give you the world. Ask me for anything and I will give it to you."

Ronald stared up at him for a long moment before shaking his head. "I can't make a choice like that now."

"I know," William said gently. "I know. But I need you to think about it."

"I will," Ronald said slowly. "I'll think about it."

William nodded and, to Ronald's amazement, kissed his forehead. "We've got the rest of the night, what would you like to do?"

Ronald frowned, thinking it over before slowly leaning up and kissing him cautiously. There was a long moment where Ronald wondered if it was alright. Maybe those kisses and touches were simply nothing to him. Maybe that was why he was willing to let him go. Maybe he meant nothing.

Finally, William reached gently around his waist, pulling him closer and slowly kissing back. He slid his hands lower and Ronald moaned softly before shoving him away. "No, no, slowly. We're not moving that fast."

"Alright," William said gently. "Alright, I told you enough times, I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

Ronald nodded slowly and William leant down to kiss him once more. "No…"

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's… wrong… I just, don't want to just sleep with someone who doesn't love me." William nodded slowly and got up only for Ronald to grab his hand and pull him back down. "Don't go."

"Of course not," William murmured, offering him a small, gentle smile.

They ended up curled up together, sleeping peacefully together with no further conversation. Ronald hated to admit it, but whether it was an act or not, he was slowly becoming content in William's company. If this wasn't fake, if William stayed like this forever, he could stay with him. William's kindness and softness… when they were alone together after work he was just so different. So loving.

Morning came all too quickly. William dragged him into the meeting with Mr Shore and Ronald sat there silently, watching William and Mr Shore talking. He was trembling. This was all so wrong. He was about to become a distraction in a murderer. The murder of their senior. He had the pills in his hand and he knew what he had to do but it was terrifying.

"Ah, here's a tea for the both of you," Mr Shore said, setting the two cups in front of them. "Help yourself to milk and sugar."

William shot Ronald a glare and he swallowed heavily. He had to do this, didn't he? Would William's affections for him grow and become something more if he did this? He'd offered him the world just to stay here in London with him. Perhaps… perhaps it meant something more. One day, maybe.

Taking a deep breath, he quietly took the pills and tea. He watched William intently, waiting for the pills to kick in. His mind was already starting to haze. William's gaze lingered on him as he slowly grew light headed.

"Mr Shore," he breathed. "I, uh, I'm afraid I'm not feeling so good."

Mr Shore came over and Ronald staggered to his feet, but his balance was completely gone. Within moments, he was on the floor, all the voices around him hazy and blurred. His head was pounding but all he could think as his mind faded into black was that William was about to kill the man about him, trying to help him. He was an accomplice to murder. Just the thought sent pained tears slipping down his cheeks. This was it. From now on, he was stuck with their secret. He was stuck with them.

* * *

"William," Ronald whispered hoarsely. There was no answer. He sighed and leant over, snuggling against William's back, between his shoulders. "William."

"What?" William groaned, pushing him off.

"William… is this ever going to be anything more than this?" he murmured.

William frowned and finally rolled over to face him. Ronald swallowed heavily, slowly running his fingers over that tattoo on William's shoulder once more. William caught his hand and Ronald's eyes snapped up to his senior's, his head pounding.

"You know our agreement, Knox," William said quietly. "What would you like it to be?"

Ronald snatched his hand away. "Doesn't matter."

"Ronald." He sighed and reached over to gently stroke his cheek. "You should let Miss Clements go."

"Why?" His eyes suddenly widened and he slapped William's hand away. "Is that why you're being so cold? That wasn't our agreement."

"She loves you," he said firmly. "That's what you wanted. You wanted to be loved. She loves you, either let her go or stop playing such silly games with her. She doesn't deserve it."

Ronald closed his eyes slowly. What was he supposed to say to that? He wanted love… He'd wanted to feel loved but what he had with Lillian wasn't right. It didn't feel right. It wasn't what he wanted. He still knew it wasn't right. There was this huge gap between them he couldn't breech. This huge secret. The murders, the affair. How was he supposed to do this? He didn't _love_ her.

"That's not your choice to make," Ronald said firmly.

"I know," William said quietly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want this."

"I know."

"You did this to me!" he cried, eyes filling with tears. "This is all your fault and you want me to get rid of the one thing that makes me happy? You have no right to ask me to get rid of her!"

"I know," William breathed, slowly drawing Ronald back into his arms and holding him close to his chest. Ronald was struggling to keep his breath even and calm. If he let anyone go, it should have been William, but he could ever let him go. When he finally found someone he truly loved, maybe, but until then, he hung onto how William was before. "I know, Ronald, it's just my opinion on things. You'll do what you think is best. I just don't think it's fair to play with someone's heart and give them hope that maybe one day you'll return the feelings they've had for you from the start."

Ronald blinked up at him. It sounded so sincere, as if he knew exactly what he was talking about. As if he'd been there himself. Looking up into his eyes, Ronald found something so soft he barely recognised it. He hadn't seen it in so long he'd almost forgotten. He closed his eyes, burying his head in William's shoulder, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as William stroked his hair. He couldn't let him go.

"Ronald…"

"Stay with me," Ronald whispered hoarsely. "We don't have to work today, stay with me."

"You should spend the day with Miss Clements," William said quietly. Ronald shook his head and William sighed, kissing the top of his head. "It's not fair, Ronald, to toy with someone's heart like this."

"Stop it," he snapped. "Stop it. This isn't what we're supposed to be doing. Stop it. Just stop it."

"Shh," he murmured. "Alright, we won't talk about it again. I just don't think this is right."

"It was your idea to do this. Just stop it."

They fell into silence and William continued gently stroking his hair. Ronald sniffled and snuggled into his shoulder. He just wanted to stay with William. He wanted William to care for him again. He'd been trapped in his life because of William, because he wanted his care and affection. He'd got used to it and now he adored what they had. Being let it and protected and loved… it was all he'd ever dreamed of. He suddenly had everything he'd ever wanted, just because he kept one little secret.

Or at least, he'd thought so. Now he was starting to wonder. He needed something more. He needed to be loved, truly loved and to feel right about it. He hadn't realised until it was gone, but that was what William had given him, all the way back then. William had been willing to give him away, back to Alan and Eric, if that made him happy. What screamed love more than that? Being willing to let him go to make him happy. Wasn't that the ultimate sign of love? He didn't know anymore. It was all just so confusing now.

"You'll always be mine, Ronald," William murmured. "I'll never let anyone have you."

They first time he'd heard it, he'd believed it. He wanted to believe it so badly. But after so long he'd finally given up. He did, in all honestly, belong to William. It was part of how they worked. He belonged to William, and in return it was his William's responsibility to protect. That was how they'd come to this arrangement really, he supposed.

She didn't deserve it, did she? To be toyed with. Ronald supposed William was right. He needed to be more committed or he was never going to get anyway, was he? As Ronald went to roll away, William caught his wrists, pulling him back and hugging him close again, not letting him go. After a long moment, he returned to hugging close to him.

"You're right," Ronald said quietly. William hummed slightly and Ronald gave a dejected sigh. "This needs to stop one way or another."

"I hope you make the right choice," William murmured.

* * *

"Ronald…" His eyes flickered open. William was above him stroking his hair gently. "…Ronald… you're awake…" Ronald nodded weakly, gazing up at William, his eyes barely focusing. William let out a sigh. "You took longer than you should have to wake up. We were getting concerned."

"I'm awake now," Ronald groaned, going to push him away. William caught his hand gently and lowered it back to the bed. "My head hurts."

"It would," William replied. "You're alright now though. You did well."

Ronald pushed him away and rolled over slowly, trying to ignore how queasy the simple movement made him. He was an accomplice to murder. He just wanted to run away and never see any of them again. No matter how much he had wanted Alan, or how much he adored William's care and attention, he had to get away from them before he was pulled in any deeper. This was it. He had to get away now.

"Ronald-"

"Put in my transfer request for me, please," Ronald whispered. "I'd like to be somewhere big, like here, but that's the only thing I care about."

"I'd like you to stay here, Ronald." His hand trailed over to his side but Ronald shoved him off curling up under the hospital covers. "Ronald, please be reasonable and listen to me."

Ronald continued to ignore him and William moved around, leaning over and gently rolling him over onto his back. For a long moment they just gazed at each other before William leant down to press their lips together a slow, reassuring kiss. He was letting William soften him up again, wasn't he? As always, he was letting William's affection, which was almost certainly as just to keep him in line, soften him up and break his resolve and he wasn't even putting up a fight. No. He was reaching into William's hair, drawing him slowly closer and pushing deeper into their kiss.

"I was so worried about you," William admitted softly between kisses. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Why?" Ronald whispered. "I did what you wanted."

"Because I want you to be mine," he replied.

Ronald's cheeks flushed red and William chuckled, pressing into another deep, rough kiss. They'd just murdered someone and now they were making out like nothing happened, like he really had just fainted. How long had he even been out? Still his eyes fluttered shut as William's hand started to wander. Until there was a soft laugh and both sat bolt upright, staring over at the door, and Mr Shore. Ronald groaned, suddenly feeling sick again, and not just because of the sudden movement this time.

"Well, now your concern makes sense, Mr Spears," Mr Shore said, stepping in slowly. William glanced away as Ronald stared up at him. "It's good to see you've finally woken up, Knox. Mr Spears has barely left your side. He's worried about you so much over the past few days." He smiled and gave Ronald's hair a gentle ruffle. "Just don't let in interfere with your work, hmm? You've got a good one here."

"Mr Shore," William said quietly. "Please."

"Ah, yes, I'll leave you two to it."

He smiled and disappeared out the door again and William refused to look at Ronald now. He was alive and William had been here with him and… he had no idea what was going on anymore. He grasped William's hand, looking for attention again.

"William-"

"We had to lie," William said quietly. "Imagine if we'd told you the truth and you'd not been trustworthy? We needed to know you we could trust you to keep quiet." Ronald nodded slowly. He supposed it made sense. "Have you considered my offer?"

"You mean…" He frowned and nodded slowly. "Yes." He was about to make the worst decision of his life, wasn't he? He was going to regret this but… "I'll stay."

A soft smile spread across William's lips and he leant down, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. "What do you want in return?"

"I-I uh…" He struggled to sit up, slowly wrapping his arms around William's shoulders and gently drawing him closer. "Please… I, um..."

"Ronald? It's ok," William said softly. "You can ask for anything at all. Nothing is too much. Ask for anything."

Ronald nodded slowly and leant up, pulling William closer for a deep kiss, not really caring whether this was genuine affection or not anymore. It felt real, that was all he wanted. William pressed him gently back against the wall, sliding his arm around his waist and holding him close.

"William…"

William hummed softly, kissing along his jaw. "What do you need, Ronald? What's going to keep you here?"

"You," Ronald breathed. "I want you."

"What?" William had jerked back and was staring down at him as if he'd gone mad while Ronald tried to tug him back down. "Ronald?"

"I told you… I want to be loved…" William frowned slightly. "I mean… I don't mean that I want you to… just be there for me, make me feel ok, I just need you to…"

"You want to feel loved," William said quietly. "And you want me to give you that." Ronald nodded slightly, a little unsure what else to say. He felt safe and loved with William and William wanted him to stay no matter what it took. It seemed like a reasonable solution. "And, I suppose this is to be kept a secret, so you can find someone who you truly love?" Again he nodded and William frowned. "Alright… I suppose that's acceptable."

"You said anything."

"I did."

"And you wanted to make me yours."

"I suppose," William replied. "Although, that's not quite what I meant. Besides, won't the secret of what we're doing make it hard for you? Ronald, if you joined us-"

"No, I'm staying, be grateful for that at least." He sighed and played absently with William's hair. "Maybe in time but… for now, let's stick with this, ok? I can't believe you lied to me."

"It had to be done." He leant in for another kiss but Ronald pushed him away and William sighed. "Honestly, will you make up your mind? This is not a relationship."

"Don't lie to me again."

"You don't want to know what we're doing," William argued.

"Then just tell me it's related to that, just don't lie," Ronald snapped.

"Mr Spears." They turned again and this time there was a young woman in the door with some files. She smiled and stepped in, glancing over at Ronald and a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "Mr Humphries told me to give you these."

"Thank you Miss Clements," William grumbled, taking the files. "Have you met Knox?"

"Ronald," he said quickly, holding out his hand with a shy smile.

William frowned, glancing between them as she shook his hand, her blush deepening. "Lillian. It's lovely to meet you, Mr Knox."

"Ronald is fine. We should go for drinks once I'm out of here."

"Haven't you got work to be doing, Miss Clements?" William snapped.

She squeaked and nodded, hurrying out as Ronald shot William a concerned glance. Was that jealousy? Was there more to William's insistence on him staying than just lust and keeping him in line? He frowned and William leant over, crushing their lips together again and pushing him back to the bed, slowly entwining their fingers and shifting to balance over him on all fours.

"She's trouble," he murmured. "Stay away from her."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Lil' bit sick, so slightly shorter chapter today. Have some smut, and Will and Ron having issues, poor things. Anyway, yes, thanks for your reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

Ronald was sticking as close to William as he could. It had been two weeks since he'd ended up in hospital. He'd finally been allowed to return home but William gave him a key to his home and Ronald had decided to stay there. He wanted to be near William, curled up in bed with him. William didn't seem to mind. He'd hold him in his arms and kiss him all over. He was kind and caring, and Ronald wasn't really sure if it was real or just put on for him. Everything seemed kind of right for once.

All in all, he was relatively happy with their arrangement. He knew nothing about what they did between themselves, and William kept him feeling loved and treasured. What was wrong with that? And then there was Miss Clements. He was watching her, but she didn't seem interested in a relationship. She just wanted a hook up.

There was the snap of a book and Ronald jerked his head up. William had snapped shut his death list and Ronald frowned. They had a break for an hour. Supposedly their lunch break. William often seemed to get into paperwork during his lunch break. Today there was a strange glint his eyes. Suddenly William pulled him in, kissing him deeply and pressing him to the study's desk. Ronald moaned softly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him close until he was suddenly thrown over dead human's desk. A startled yelp ripped from his lips and William nipped at his neck, pressing over him and pulling open his belt.

"Mr Spears?" he stammered, staring back over his shoulder.

"No more waiting, Ronald," William breathed against his ear. "I want you now."

He snapped open Ronald's belt and Ronald tossed his head with a sharp cry as his hand slipped inside his pants. He gave a soft whine and William smirked, leaning over against his back to gently kiss his neck. Ronald twisted slightly, tilting his head and pressing back against him.

"Good boy," William purred.

Ronald was already panting softly, trembling nervously as William teased him. "William…"

He chuckled softly, sliding away Ronald's clothes so he could feel the heat of William's length pressed against him. Without thinking, Ronald mewled and rocked back against him. This was nothing like his fantasies. Alan was firm with him, but there was still care and attention to every move. This was rough and careless and rushed, but it still sent heat racing through him. Already William had slipped one arm around him, his hand sliding under Ronald's top, stroking his skin teasingly.

Ronald whined and tilted his head back, letting William nip at his skin, arching desperately against him, longing desperately for more. "William."

"Little Ronald," William purred. "You've sold that pure conscience of yours for your wanton lust." He whined as William stroked a finger over his entrance, squirming against him, desperate for more. He had. He'd lied for William, he'd kept their plan secret, even gone along with it, because he wanted William. "Won't you corrupt your soul for a little more?"

"I- I don't- Ah!"

He almost screamed as his senior pushed his finger into him but William clamped his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He struggled against himself to calm down and breathe so the pain would fade, but it wasn't working. William was hardly making it was romantic as he'd imagined his first time would be.

"You've seen it, right? Our seal?" Ronald's eyes widened as he realised what William was talking about. The seal he'd been on Eric's back. William had one too? Before he could reply, William pressed in a second finger and he gave a pained, startled cry. "Let me make you mine, Ronald. All mine."

Ronald whimpered softly and barely used to the pain before William pressed in another finger, and this time Ronald couldn't help tossing his head and twisting desperately. It hurt too much. He couldn't do it. It hurt too much.

"It's alright," William murmured, kissing his neck and jaw. "It's alright. You know I'm not trying to hurt you. I would never hurt you without cause, I've worked too hard to make you mine. It'll get better, Ronald, soon, just relax."

"But it hurts!" he cried, tossing his head. "William, please."

"It's alright," he replied softly. He slid his hand away Ronald took a deep breath, falling to the desk, unable to think at all. William sighed, gently stroking his hair. "Ready, Ronald?"

"William-"

"It's alright, it'll be ok."

His hands slid to Ronald's hips and Ronald closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the nerves about what was coming. William pushed into him slowly and Ronald almost screamed. Again, William's hand clenched over his mouth, keeping him as silent as he could. It was a horrid, blinding pain, unable to focus on anything but the pain. His fist clenched against the desk, crumpling the papers there and William moved slowly.

"Shh, it's ok," William murmured. "Give it a moment."

Ronald whimpered, tears slipping down his cheeks in absolute agony. Nothing William said or did seemed ease the pain of it. Not that it mattered to William. He wanted William to make him feel amazing, like he was sure he should, but it hurt so much.

Suddenly, something changed though, and he gave a soft cry, muffled by William's hand. William chuckled softly as Ronald suddenly moaned, tossing his head and arching up against him. "There, see."

He moaned weakly, cleaning his fists tighter against the desk. It still hurt but there sheer pleasure of every movement was almost overwhelming. He was completely lost in William's touch. Despite William's attempted to keep him quiet, his moans and pants were echoing around the study. William purred against his ear, quickly becoming rougher and more careless than even before, so Ronald hips slammed into the desk, making Ronald cry of desperately.

"I can make you mine, Ronald," he purred. "Let me own you, my dear."

"William!" he cried, William hand having slipped just enough for the sound to echo around the room. "William, please!"

"You can have the world," he murmured. William hummed as Ronald gasped and moaned. "I will give you everything. Everything you've ever wanted."

He collapsed against the desk as William released inside him, pushing him over the edge. He ended up lying over the desk, panting heavily as William drew away to clean himself up. There were still tears slipping down his cheeks and he could barely think of anything but how tired and satisfied he suddenly felt as he slowly slid to the ground. William sighed and sat with him, gently stroking his cheeks.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he said softly, brushing away his tears.

"It hurt," Ronald hissed.

"But you enjoyed yourself," William replied, kissing his forehead. "And that's what matters."

"But-"

"Hmm? But what? I mean it, you know, if you agree to be mine forever…" He sighed and kissed his lips gently. "I'd make your dreams come true, Ronald."

"I'm yours already, aren't I?" Ronald whispered, glancing away.

William frowned, stroking his hair. "Ronald…"

"We should get back to work," Ronald murmured.

"We're on lunch."

"I want to work."

William sighed and nodded, helping Ronald up only for Ronald to shove him away as he fixed himself up. William caught his hand gently and pulled him around, cupping his cheeks and pressing a soft kiss his lips.

"Stop it," Ronald cried, tilting his head away. William frowned and withdrew his hands to adjust his glasses. "Just stop it. Let's not pretend this is anything more than it is." It wasn't anything. It was just mindless sex and William keeping him company. It wasn't anything more. "Stop acting like you care."

"You wanted me to care," William snapped. "You wanted to feel loved, you wanted me to show you affection. What exactly do you wanted? You want me to make love to you then just kick you out?"

"I don't know where you got your definition of love making," he hissed, his stomach churning. "But that wasn't what we did. That was screwing over a desk because you couldn't control yourself anymore."

"You think so little of me?"

"You proved me right."

"Ronald-"

"Just leave it."

He couldn't deal with this. He climbed out the window, down to the streets again, aware that William was following behind him silently. He'd given his first time to a murderer, to a man who threw him over a desk and was rough and careless with him. How had he let himself sink so low? Honestly, Ronald was disgusted with himself.

"Knox." He turned slightly and glared up at William. "There's a room at the Royal Swan. You should take Miss Clements tonight. You seem fond of her."

Ronald frowned and nodded slightly. He'd rather William took him there. The Royal Swan was expensive and beautiful, the place where the rich, noble and famous hid their dirty little secrets in the luxury they were accustomed to. Lillian would probably love it, find it so romantic but… That was the sort of place he wished his first time had been. If William had taken him there, given him attention and care and shown him wonders he'd never thought he could afford to experience… But instead he'd been bent over a desk, bruised and aching.

"Perhaps," he murmured.

* * *

'_RS tonight at 9.30? Room 20 is booked, only thing I could get. Meet me? It's important. Ron x_'

Ronald slid the note into one of his reports, making sure it was on top before handing them to Alan to take through to William. He watched curiously as William received the files and a small smile spread across his lips as William found the note, toying with it absently.

He'd been thinking about what William had said for the past two days. Lillian and William… something had to give, didn't it? If he continued his affair with William how was he expected to ever form a meaningful relationship with Lillian? He didn't have choice, did he? He needed to make a decision and he needed William's help to do it.

William met him as he'd requested. He was reclined on the couch, watching Ronald quietly. Ronald was sat on the bed, unable to say anything. He was just so lost. Finally, he got to his feet, leaning over William and finding they were quickly locked in a rough kiss. He wanted to be with William. Really he did.

"Ronald? Mr Spears?" Ronald's head snapped up to gaze up at Lillian. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling as he hurried to his feet only to be slapped hard across the face. "How long?"

"Lillian-"

"How long, Ronald?"

"Since before we met…" Ronald whispered. "How did you-"

"I found your note," she snapped. "I thought you were being romantic and wanted to see me… I thought you'd just forgotten to give it to me… left it in the office… it was for him, wasn't it? All those times you two were together… You bastard how could do that to me?!"

"I'm so sorry-"

"Don't you dare apologise!" she cried, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I love you! I loved you…"

"Lillian!" She was already half way out the door and Ronald could do nothing but turn on William. "You left the not lying around for her to find, didn't you? Did you do this on purpose?"

William watched him silently for a moment before sitting up and folding his arms. "You can't tell her the truth, you can't tell her what we do, she'll never forgive you and you said it yourself, the secret will destroy your relationship. This was the only option."

Before he could stop himself, Ronald slapped his senior hard across the face, the crack echoing around the plush room and the force sending William's glasses flying. William barely reacted though. Ronald was shaking, absolutely furious. How dare William ruin his relationship with Lillian?

"What do you intend to do?" William muttered. "Go after her and try to explain? Weren't you going to leave her anyway?"

"I don't know," Ronald cried. "I don't know what I was going to do. I needed your help. I didn't know. But she is the only person who has ever loved me, she's the only person who's ever wanted to put with everything I do, all the trouble I get into with you guys. She's the only one who's ever going to love me, and you've ruined that!"

William caught his wrist and pulled him around, wrapping his arms around him tightly and kissing his cheek. Ronald fury quickly faded into utter confusion as William stroked his hair and all he could do was wrap his arms around him and lean against his chest.

"Ronald, I will tell you one last time not to play with people's hearts," William murmured. "If you stay with me tonight, she'll never forgive you. If you leave and go after her, you will no longer have any use for our agreement." His arms tightened around him and Ronald clenched his fists around his jacket. "If you truly love her and she makes you happier than I can, go after her. No one who loves you would ever let their own selfish desires make you miserable." Ronald was stunned by a gentle kiss. "What are you going to do, Ronald?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm sorry I've not been around so much. But I'm here now. So you can have some more of this and William and Ronald are being lovely and cute together. Anyway, I'm rather tired so I'm going to leave it at that. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming darlings.

* * *

Ronald stared up at William for a long moment before leaning up to take a gentle kiss. He wanted William to love him. He needed that love. Why was this just an arrangement to him? Why wouldn't he love him?

"I know you're not going to stay," William said softly. "I know you can't."

Ronald's eyes slid shut and he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I need to think. I need to make this decision on my own, don't I?"

"You do," he said softly. "No one can tell you what you're supposed to feel here, Ronald."

"I want to stay with you," Ronald whispered, pulling him down for another kiss. "I wish I could. But I can't." William nodded, running his hand through his hair as Ronald clung to his collar. He wanted to be with William. He needed William to love him. "I have to do this one my own."

"Don't take too long deciding," William said softly. "I won't wait forever."

Ronald nodded, slowly stepping away and leaving the room. He found himself in the hotel bar, as if he could find his answer by drinking. It was a simple problem really. Stay with William, the man he loved but who saw him and their relationship as little more than an arrangement and an easy way to keep him on side. Or go after Lillian, who _did_ love him, who he'd betrayed so cruelly, but he didn't love her. Didn't William say it was cruel to toy with people's heart? Wasn't it wrong to give her hope when he was never going to love her? As long as he had a chance with William he was never going to love her.

"Ronald?" His head snapped around and Lillian smiled softly. Ronald gave her an awkward smile. What was he supposed say? "Please, let's talk. Maybe we can work things out?"

Ronald nodded, quickly ordering drinks for both of them and following her to a table to talk. Maybe talking with her would help him make a decision about who he should really be with. There was a long, awkward silence, before Lillian finally spoke up.

"Whatever's going on between you and Mr Spears…Ronald, please, tell me what's going on?" she pleaded.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Ronald said quietly. "I didn't mean for any of this… for him…"

"If he's making you do something you don't want to-"

"It's not like that really," he said quickly. He didn't want her thinking that. She could hate him as much as she liked but he couldn't have her thinking William was doing anything he didn't want. "It's complicated, Lillian, I can't explain it all but I…" He sighed and shook his head. "I'm so in love with him, Lillian, and he can't even see it."

"You never cared about me?"

"I did, I do. I thought being with you- I cared about you and I thought maybe… maybe I'd love you… It's stupid, and I'm sorry, I tried so hard to love you. I didn't mean to use you, I tried to ignore him, I just can't…"

Lillian nodded thoughtfully, slowly taking his hand. "You should abandon him, Ronald. I love you, we can be together without him."

Ronald frowned and nodded. He couldn't leave but he could be with Lillian. William had offered to let him go. William would understand but… he didn't love her… Was that ok? Maybe if he didn't keep getting his hopes up he'd be able to get away from William, maybe he'd move on.

'_No one who loves you would ever let their own selfish desires make you miserable._'

William's words were spinning through his mind. William would have let him go… William had been willing to let him go before too. He swallowed heavily, his stomach churning. William had been willing to give him up to Eric and Alan and now to Lillian. Did William not care whether he had him or not or… did William give him the choice because he just wanted Ronald to be happy? He'd never considered that before until Lillian seemed unwilling to let him go. She didn't care that he loved William and not having his love made him hurt.

She wanted him no matter what.

William wanted him to be happy no matter what…

"I have to go," Ronald breathed, getting up slowly. "I need to be with him before it's too late."

"What are you talking about, Ronald?" Lillian snapped. "What about us?"

"There is no us, Lillian," he said firmly, finishing his drink and smirking. "It's like they say, right? If you let someone go and they don't come back, they were never really yours to begin with."

"Ronald?" she cried, jumping up.

"I'm sorry, Lil', but thanks, you've been a big help."

He grinned and bolted up the stairs back to their room, hoping he hadn't wasted too much time drinking. He had to still be there, didn't he? But… what if he wasn't? What was Ronald supposed to say? Was he supposed to just burst in there and declare he loved him and he wanted to be with him and that he hated how he was nothing more than a toy?

He stopped outside the door, staring at it nervously. What if William didn't care? What if it would never be anything more than an arrangement to him? He swallowed heavily and reached for the handle but froze at the thought of William watching him. The man he loved…

Ronald wasn't even sure how long he'd been there before the door open and William stepped out, almost right into him. William frowned, glancing down at him and adjusting his glasses. Ronald bit his lip, glancing away, not sure what to say.

"Ronald?" William said softly.

"I'm sorry," Ronald whispered. "I'm better off without her."

William frowned and for a long moment Ronald wondered if he was going to be pushed away and rejected anyway. Just the thought brought hot tears to his eyes. Suddenly William's hand closed around his and Ronald's head jerked up again. William offered him a small smile, brushing his thumb over his cheek.

"What changed your mind?"

"You… what you said… everything was just wrong with her…" Ronald whispered. "Will you forgive me?"

"Come inside."

Ronald nodded, gripping his hand and let William draw him inside only to be slamming into the door the second it was closed. He wrapped his arms tightly around William's neck, drawing him closer, wanting nothing more than to be pressed against him, held and loved and never let go. He was lost in William's kisses. As long as he had William he was content, even if William didn't really love him.

"Ronald, what's wrong?" William murmured between kisses. "I know losing her is painful but-"

"It's not that," Ronald said softly. "William…" He sighed and buried his head in his shoulder, content with William stroking his hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," William murmured. "Come on." Suddenly William lifted him from the floor and Ronald wrapped his legs around his waist, comfortable and trusting William to look after him. "What's wrong with you? You're so silly sometimes. I'll look after you. I know how to take care of you when you're down, don't I?"

Ronald smiled softly, kissing William's neck and gripping the back of his shirt as William lowered him to the bed. He wanted to tell William he loved him. That would be ok, wouldn't it? Before they got too lost in each other's touch. What if William didn't want to touch him after that?

William pinned his hands above his head, growling softly as he gazed down at him, his free hand sliding over his cheek and jaw. Ronald tilted his head back, closing his eyes, not even caring about confessing anymore. He loved William, he'd finally figured it out, that was enough for now, wasn't it? He didn't need to ruin everything by confessing. He had William at his beck and call, even if he didn't love him back, that was enough, wasn't it?

Or was it? He didn't know anymore, it was all so confusing.

"Shall we play, little Ronald?" William purred. He knew how much Ronald liked to play rough games in the bedroom. He knew exactly what Ronald wanted. He always did, even before Ronald even knew it. "Perhaps that will cheer you up."

Ronald tilted his head slightly, giving him a coy smile. "I don't want you to touch me."

"Oh?" he said quietly. "Is that so?"

"Exactly so," Ronald purred.

"Hmm, and why is that, little Ronald?"

"Because I've found someone I love. I only want his touch." William's reaction wasn't at all what he had expected. He jerked back, all mood lost at the hurt, confused look flashing through his eyes. Ronald sat up, scrambling back on the bed, watching William carefully. He'd never reacted like that to anything he'd said. He'd never looked at him like he hated him before. "William?"

"Don't say things like that," William hissed, catching his chin and pulling him close, forcing Ronald to stare up at him. There was something absolutely furious in his eyes. He'd never seen William like this. Not even when they were fighting demons. "Don't ever say things like that when you're here with me. I will put up with almost anything you do, Ronald, but if you ever tell me something like that again I will not hesitate to punish you seriously."

Ronald nodded quickly, as much as he could with William holding his chin so tightly, tears springing to his eyes once more. He didn't understand. Why was he in trouble? "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I won't say a word."

William's eyes softened and he released Ronald's chin. Ronald moved back quickly, for the first time in a long time wanting to desperately put distance between him and William. He was trembling and completely lost. It was too confusing. How was he ever supposed to tell William he was in love with him if he reacted like this? And he wanted to tell him so badly. He wanted William to love him too.

"Ronald, I-"

"I think I should go," Ronald said quietly. "Tonight has been difficult and stressful and I think we might need a bit of time and I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"No, Ronald, wait," William called as Ronald scrambled off the bed, picking up his stuff. "Will you just wait, Ronald?" He shook his head, and hurried to the door but Ronald caught his wrist, pulling him back. "Please, Ronald, I'm sorry, it's ok, I'll make it up to you-"

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Ronald-"

He hurried out, ignoring any more calls from William. He couldn't stay after that. He'd wanted William for so long. He'd must have loved him for so long. Why had he suddenly reacted so badly? It didn't make any sense. It hurt more than anything, to be rejected by William. He just wanted to curl up with him and never let him go. Why was he nothing more than an arrangement to him?

He found him wandering through Dispatch, only to be caught by Eric and Alan and pulled into the break room. It was just the three of them. The offices were unusually quiet. Eric pushed a drink into his hands and he sipped quietly.

"I thought you were off with William tonight, Ronald," Alan said softly. "What's happened?"

"He set me up," Ronald said. "He left a note for Lillian to come and find me and she caught us together. I had to choose between them and I picked William but… he reacted really badly to something I said… I've never been so scared of him."

"Scared? Of William?" Eric laughed. "But he'd do anything to look after you. You know, it'd will him to think you were afraid of him."

"He shouldn't have lashed out like that then," he muttered. He sighed and shook his head. "I thought he was so perfect… He doesn't care about me at all… I'm just a possession to him, aren't I?"

"You're so much more than that, Knox," he grumbled. "You think William would go through all the hassle he did if you meant nothing." Eric shook his head. "Children, always jumping to the most dramatic conclusion."

"Then what do you think's going on?" he murmured.

Eric laughed and stroked his hair. He'd really softened since the early days. Ronald could look up to him now. "Give it time. Things will work themselves out. You'll see."

"You two are bound to each other," Alan said. "You'll figure it out together."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Ronald cried. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do! Why won't you help me?"

"Because you need to figure it out on your own," Alan said quietly. "You and him. You need to figure it out with him rather than us. We can deal with it for you but it won't be the same. But you can stay with us for now."

"Thanks, guys."

He smiled, sitting happily with them, not wanting to dwell on what had happened with William. Whatever was going on, it wasn't worth thinking about. He wanted to be with William, but he wasn't going to put up with that kind of behaviour. He might have loved William but he was better than that and he knew it.

It was early morning when Ronald awoke. He immediately knew he wasn't in his own bed, and after a moment he knew exactly whose bed it was. William purred and kissed his cheek. Ronald groaned and tilted his head to gaze up at him. How had he ended up back in William's bed? William pulled him gently against his chest, stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry about last night," William murmured. "I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you."

"It's ok," Ronald said quietly, sitting up and going to get out of bed. William caught him and pulled him back down. "Ronald, I'm sorry. Please stay with me."

"No, I should go."

"Ronald, please, just let me explain," he said firmly, gently holding him close. He reached up, gently stroking his cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. I just don't want to hear you saying you love someone else. It hurts. I've held onto you for so long through your flings, I'd like it if you refrained from saying things like that."

Ronald blinked up at him, a little lost, before nodding and leaning up for a soft, gentle kiss, sliding his fingers through his hair. "You're infuriating. I don't understand but… I won't let you go, William."

"Darling," he murmured. He leant over kissed him gently. Ronald wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, pulling him down. Without Lillian they were free to be together. He needed William more than anything. He loved him. He never needed anyone else and he didn't intend to let him go again.


End file.
